The Keeper's Heart
by confinedxlove
Summary: Ally is a 7th Year Transfer Student From Beauxton.She has Come to Hogswarts by Her Father's Asking...Snape.When Attending She falls in Love with Oliver....but he is her teacher.How will Ally's and Oliver's love last? READ AND COMMENT!
1. Charming Smile

" Tell me more about him, please! "  
"Maybe tomorrow, but, now its time for you to go to sleep"  
He gave me, as we all now and used at least a million times when we were little, the puppy-dog look. I shook my head and pulled him up.  
"Maybe tomorrow, right now Im tired" I yawned but the truth was that I wasnt sleepy at all. After tucking him into bed I walked into the living room. The floating candles lit the dark room where I sat and remembered him.  
I will, since I have time, tell you a story, a story of love. The most wonderful story I had ever heard since its mine. Its about a love, a young love that was separated and re-united, only to be separated again. This of course will take some time. I dont want to leave out any detail for it is important that you all read this. Those romantic people will love my story, and those that arent will as well. This love is like a fairytale except the ending isnt "and they lived happily ever after" but its close enough. So sit back and relax. You're about to enter my life. Im about to share my love story with you all, pay close attention; you might just learn the true value of love.

Flashback:  
Me: At age 17, entering my 7th year, and last at Hogwarts.  
Personality: Fun, smart, loving, understandable, with attitude and strong.

The story begins! (I will tell it to you in present tense, since its as I think way more exciting)

I looked up and followed Stacie. Stacie's my cousin. She's the same age as me. We are nothing alike, but thats okay because were still best friends.  
"What ever happened to ladies first?"  
I shrugged as the, I assumed, first years, pushed us aside. None of them even bothered to look up at us. Then again I couldnt blame them; they had to be nervous just like I was: since it was, after all, their first time going to Hogwarts.  
"Ow, that little-"  
"Stacie! Come on. I found an empty compartment"  
We hurried and sat inside. Boy was I happy to finally sit down. The only reason both Stacie and I had come to Hogwarts is because my father asked to and Stacie being my faithful friend/cousin came with me. Oh, ok so it didnt really happen like that, but, I like to think so.  
"The only good thing about this is that Im going to meet Albus Dumbledore, my all time favorite wizard. Hes like the grandfather figure!"  
I exclaimed, I've always been a great fan of Dumbledore, he is, after all, amazing. Stacie eyed me and looked away. I was about to ask why she had done so but-.  
"Ron, Hermione will you please stop-"  
The guy, he looked the same age as me, looked at me and stopped talking. I couldnt quite describe his expression with out sounding conceded but I could tell he had stopped because I was somehow beautiful. Stacie looked my way, I saw her look at me from the corner of my eye, and rolled her eyes.  
"Can we uh..."The redhead smiled at me.  
"Sit here, god, can they be any more obvious? I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Mr.-I-cant-talk over there is Harry" I chuckled.  
"Im Alexia, call me Ally."  
"Im Stacie"  
They smiled and sat across from us yet Harry had somehow gone from staring at me to staring at Stacie, which was fine because I didnt feel a connection with Harry.  
"Anyway, what year are you in? I havent seen you before"  
Hermione smacked Ron on the head and said,  
"Well of course you havent seen them, its the first time they come here" Ron looked at me with disbelief.  
"How is it she knows everything?" He asked me, I chuckled again.  
"Stacie and I are both starting our 7th year. We used to go to Beauxtons its a long story but to cut it short my dad wanted me to come here. Hes a teacher at Hogwarts"  
This certainly got Ron and Harry interested, although I could almost see Stacie drooling, over Harry, I mean.  
"Really, well I know all the teachers, but I cant really find any resemblance to any of them"  
"Severus Snape is my father" I said coolly and sat back while pushing my long golden brown/blonde hair back. Both Stacie and I were wearing jeans and t-shirts. My hair was down and hers was up.  
"Bloody hell you look nothing like him" Ron pointed out.  
"Yeah, I knew that" I said and Stacie giggled.  
"God, Ronald, you're so rood. Well its really nice to meet you. Were all in our 7th year too. What house are you going into?" "We're both going into Gryffindor but-"  
"Snape must've been mad" Once again Hermione smacked him on the head and rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah but it was Professor Dumbledore who decided to put us in there" I finished.  
We got to talking about everything during the train ride. In fact I was a bit shocked that my life was so boring compared to theirs. Al l three of them had had excitement while my excitement was limited to Jack, my ex.  
"We better change into our robes" Hermione said and took out her suitcase.  
"We have to wear these?" Stacie made a disgusted look as she grabbed her robes out of her suitcase.  
"Duh, Stacie I said and walked outside with my robes in hand." Hermione and Stacie followed behind.

"Wow" I gasped.  
This place was like the castle that I dreamt about. It was beautiful and even though I have read Hogwarts a History, and seen pictures of them I was still amused. No. More like Shocked.  
"Yeah, thats the same thing I said when I first set foot here 7 years ago"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, can we just sit I'm hungry I want to eat "  
"Ron" Hermione said in a warning tone.  
I had already figured out their little secret that they kept from each other. It didnt take a genius to know that they, liked each other. Loved each other. But then again I am good at telling who likes who except when it comes to me. I can never figure out if a guy likes me or not. How fair is that?  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts-"  
There he was, the person I always saw as a role model, standing there looking calm and looking at me through his half moon glasses.  
"He always says that, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts", blah blah blah"  
I turned my attention from him and looked at Dumbledore. He was talking some new teacher coming in and taking place for the old Flying teacher.  
"Some of you might know him, he used to be a student, welcome Professor Oliver Wood"  
I looked over to the tables and watched as the professor stood up. I would've expected some old dude with gray hair, I was surprised to see that this guy didnt look older than 21. Tall, handsome, with chocolate brown eyes and the best smile in the world. I was breathless. Actually I think every girl was, except for the older teachers of course.  
"He'll only be here this year. Madam Hooch will be back next year"  
I wasnt even hearing him anymore. I couldnt hear anything but my million-beat-per-second heart.  
I clapped as every other girl did, some even stood up and others were drooling, while the guys glared at Oliver and saying things like, "Gross, hes a teacher, not to mention 21"  
but I doubt any girl was listening, besides me.  
"Cool. Oliver's pretty cool, he used to be the Gryffindor Keeper and Captain"  
"How.." I coughed because my whole throat felt dry.  
" How old is he?"  
"20. He left when we were all in our 3rd year." Harry replied.  
I noticed that food had appeared and everyone was eating, well some girls were just whispering things about Oliver. Some pretty disturbing things I might add.  
"He's so hot" Stacie whispered.  
"Yeah he is." Hermione agreed and spooned her mashed potatoes "but he's 20. there's no way he would ever notice any of us, well maybe you guys, especially Ally but you know.."  
She was still talking when I turned and looked at him. He was staring back at me. I pushed some hair behind my ear and smiled at him. To my surprise he smiled backhis eyes sparkled and locked with mine. It wouldve been romantic, except he was probably doing it because he was nice but it was still the nicest, most charming smile in the world


	2. Need A Hand?

"Hello, earth to Ally!" I snapped out of it and turned to look at Stacie who was waving her hand right in front of my face. I hadn't even touched my food.  
"What?" I said and turned from Oliver's powerful gaze.  
"You're practically drooling" I shook my head.  
"No, Im not I was just getting a good look at him. Anyway Im going to sleep the train ride really made me sleepy" I covered my mouth and got up, leaving the food untouched.  
"It's so early and we didn't even get to see and compare our schedules"   
"I know well do tomorrow, Stacie, I promis"  
Oh, ok so I wasn't sleepy. Not even close but I wanted to take a walk alone. I've always been that kind of person. Being alone with my thoughts has always helped me make the right decisions. I walked into the cold foggy night and stood there with my hands in my jean pockets. After a few minutes I headed inside. It was so cold I couldnt even think but I was able to crawl into my bed and sleep like a baby.

I got up before anyone else did and took a shower. I had to admit I hated the uniforms. They didnt make me look bad they just made me look like I was going to a church where I would probably fit in just fine.  
"You realize that it's really early, right?" I nodded and brushed my hair.  
"How do you manage to look so good even in the morning. I usually look like I just woke up even after taking a shower"  
"Oh, Shut up and hurry up, Im going down to breakfast and by the way, your hairdo is awesome"I laughed she looked like she had one of those 60s hairdos sort of thing.  
"Very funny, miss perfect"  
I waved my hand dismissively and left.  
By the time I made it to the Great Hall for Breakfast there were a few people there, including Oliver, I mean, Professor Oliver. Wow, youre up early I turned to look at Ron and Harry.  
"Hey guys, what are you up to?"  
Ron sat down next to me and smiled..  
I was hungry I wondered where it was he had put all the food that he had eaten last night. If I ever ate that much I would probably never eat again.  
"So what's your schedule look like?" Harry asked and took a bite out his muffin.   
"Uh...looks like I have-" I handed him my schedule.

Potions   
Defense against the Dark Arts  
Arithmacy  
Divination  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Flying Practice

"We have Flying, Divination and, Potions at the same time" Harry pointed out. Ron nodded because his mouth was so full he couldnt talk.  
"Thats good" I said and drank some milk.   
Suddenly a group of 3 guys rushed in, one behind the other.  
"Oh great"Ron murmured.  
"What?" I asked, but somehow I knew it had to do with how hot they were.  
"The three hotties from the three other houses Thats Draco Malfoy, hes from Slytherin"   
I looked at the guy with the blonde hair, he was hot but not that hot!  
"and thats Paul Martin from Hufflepuff"  
He was hot but too confident, almost like he knew every girl wanted him. And he was wrong because I didnt.  
" and Jason Bayon, from Ravenclaw"  
That guy struck me as handsome and he had this mysterious look to him. You know the kind of look where its like theyre hiding something and you really want to know what that is? Yeah that kind of look.

Paul turned and smiled at me. I smiled back a bit unsure I didnt even know him but who cared.  
"Thats it. I dont even know what girls see in them"Ron said.  
"Well, at least they're not stuffing their faces like you are, Ronald" Hermione appeared next to me and sat down, she had three humoungous books in hand.  
"Where's Stacie?" "She's sleeping"  
I sighed, when was the girl going to get up? There were only a few minutes before class started.  
"Why didnt you wake her up?"   
"I tried but she's like a rock" Hermione pointed out.  
I sighed. She had a point. It was so hard to wake up Stacie, trust me I know, I lived with her for years.  
"Im gonna got get her" I said and stood.  
On my way out a ton of boys turned their heads. God, thats so stupid!.

"GET UP! Im going to be late because of you" I said and pushed Stacie back and forth.  
"God, but Im so tired" She groaned.  
"Not my problem "I said and pulled her covers out of her grasp.  
"Fine Im coming"   
I walked back and forth waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. She didnt even have time for a shower.  
"Great, lets go" Stacie looked at her self in the mirror and shook her head.   
"See I told you I look like shit in the morning"   
"Thats because you get up late" I said and grabbed my book bag from the floor.

We hurried down the stairs. Well, I did because Stacie was walking slow behind me.  
"Hurry up!" I exclaimed and pushed my hair back. I got the last step and tripped. It hurt so bad I ended up on the ground.  
"Ha..Ha Stacie" said as she made her way down.  
I glared at her and turned to get up. A strong hand appeared right in front of me.  
"Miss Alexia, need a hand?" I felt my whole face going warm. Here I was on the ground with Professor Hottie, I mean, Oliver smiling at me. How imberresing can this be!. wait. How did he know my name?  
I nodded and took his warm hand.  
"Thank you" I said shily as he picked up my book bag and handed it to me.  
"Not a problem, Miss-" "Ally" I said correcting him. Not many people called me Alexia.  
"Miss Ally" He smiled, his brown eyes looked so brown I could almost loose myself in them. I wasn't even aware that we had been standing there staring at each other until Stacie coughed and gave me a-I-knew-it-look. I blushed and took my book bag from Oliver.  
"Good Morning, Professor" Stacie said as she approached me. She was practically digging her elbow on my back.  
"I'll see you later, Ladies" He said and smiled one last time before leaving.  
"What was that?" Stacie asked as we walked to class. I decided there was no use in running since we were, really, late.  
"What was what?"   
"That whole staring into each others eyes thing?"  
"I dont know what you're talking about" "Sure, you do, I saw you. It was so obvious"  
"He's a teacher, Stacie" Although I wished he wasnt.  
"So?" "So, I feel...amused by his teaching skills"  
"What skills, you haven't even seen him teach"  
"Shut up" I said trying hard not to start blushing.  
"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" I shook my head.  
"He's a teacher, Stacie" I reminded her for the second time.  
"No, hes a guy, a really hot guy, but thats not my point. You could get any guy you want and I think that Oliver, I mean, professor Oliver, wait, let me remind you hes only here for a year, so hes not really a teacher, anyway, he might just have a crush on you" I laughed.  
I mean really laughed because behind my laugh I was wishing that she was right...but of course she had to be wrong. Oliver was way too hot to notice me. I mean, Im 17, he's 20. There is no way he could like me. But I can still day dream, right?


	3. My Guardian Angel

"Finally we arrive" I said and pushed open the Dungeon doors.  
"Nice of you to joins us, Miss Alexia"  
Stacie stepped right in and my father gave her a knowing glare.  
"Take a seat, and wait after class, I need to speak to you. Now take a seat" He said in a cutting tone.  
I dont know why I was expecting for him to give me a warm welcome hug but I did and since I didnt get it, I was angry.  
"Where would you like me to sit, Professor?"   
"Next to Mr. Malfoy"  
"Lucky" I heard a girl whisper.  
Stacie sat quickly next to a girl with red hair and shrugged while giving me an apologetic look.  
I smiled at Draco as I sat next to him. Maybe I was lucky.  
We took notes during class and made a small potion. Nothing big or flashy but I was bored to death.  
"Class dismissed" My father said and once everyone was gone he approached me.  
"Why were you late?"   
"I dont know" I didnt exactly want to tell him that it was Stacies fault. He would get mad at her.  
"What do you mean you dont know? Dont let it happen again, Alexia"  
"God, thanks for the warm welcome" I said and stood up, I grabbed my book bag and began walking away.  
"Alexia, Dumbledore would like to see you" He said, it was actually quite random. Firs were talking about being tardy and then Dumbledore. What a weird conversation.  
"Why?"  
"There are some things he wants to tell you"  
I found this really weird. What would Dumbledore want to tell me?  
"What does-"  
"Alexia, stop asking questions and just go" He said quietly and turned.   
"Fine" I said and hurried out of the Dungeon. Sometimes I wondered how my mom, not that I really got to know her since she died when I was little, had fallen in love with my father.

It wasnt until I got to the entrance of his office that I realized I didnt have the password. How was I going to get in?  
I leaned back against the wall and sighed. It was all my fathers fault. I closed my eyes and tried to think. There was no way I was going to be able to figure out the password.  
"Are you alright?"  
I opened my eyes to see Oliver standing a few feet away from me. I nodded.   
"Its just that, I feel really stupid, but I dont know the password" I said and looked at him.  
"Stupid? No, youre not stupid trust me, I never learned the password back when I was in school" I chuckled.  
"Well, actually I never did get it. My father he forgot to give it to me"  
"Your father?"   
"Snape" I said and stepped away from the wall. He was speechless and looking at me with shock.  
"Yeah, I know I look nothing like him right?" Oliver nodded and laughed.   
"You've heard it before?"  
"About a million times"  
It got quiet for a while and I felt really weird. I hate it when theres silence. Its killer silence, you know?  
"Well, Im on my way up to Dumbledores office, you can stay and try figuring it out or-"  
"Yeah I think Ill go with you"  
He smiled and let me go before him. Then he said the password and we both stepped on. I was on the second step he was on the first. I was the same height as him then. I looked every where I could to avoid his eyes. I actually felt stupid because I was actually feeling something for a teacher!.  
"professor-" "Oliver, when you say professor it makes me feel really old" I laughed and nodded.  
"So, Oliver, why is it that youre teaching again?"  
"Well I have a year off before I go back to playing in The PuddleMere United quidditch team"  
I was actually really interested in this. After all I used to be the keeper of the quidditch team back at Beauxton.

"Im not really a teacher"He said and smiled at me.  
God, that smile and those eyes. They could win over anyones heart. Just looking at him, his lip lightly parted and standing so confident, made my heart beat quicken. In fact it felt like it was over 100 degrees right now. I think I was ready to sweat too.  
"Im more of a fill in, you know" I nodded but I really wanted to get there. It seemed like it was taking for ever. I didnt know how much longer I could just stand there looking at him with out actually telling him how I felt. How do I feel?  
"You can go in first" Oliver said to me.  
"Are you sure, because I can wait, I mean, you were-" I really was talking to much.  
I think he knew I was nervous. I didnt take a genius.  
"Dont worry Ill wait" He said and sat down on a chair. I smiled a bit nervously and knocked on the hard wood floor.  
"Come on in, Alexia" I opened the door and entered.  
I have never, ever, seen such a beautiful office. None, can measure up to it. I mean it. The frames, the surroundings, and everything was just awesome. It really felt like home. I know it sounds weird but I really just stood with their with my jaw open.  
"Come on in, Alexia, sit down" I snapped out of it and sat right across from Dumbledores desk, where he sat with the Daily Prophet in hand. He eyed me through his half moon glasses and I swear I saw his eyes twinkle.  
"You look just like her" I was a bit confused but then I realized he was talking about my mother.  
"You knew her?"  
Talking about her always made me feel this sadness that made my nose itch like I was ready to cry.  
"Yes, I knew her very well"   
"Did she go to this school before?" He nodded and smiled.  
"Im really glad you decided to come, I wasnt sure that you would agree but Im glad you did How fair was it that my father couldnt even say hi and this total stranger could?"   
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, headmaster?"   
"Im going to ask you to please keep the questions until I am done. What am about to tell you might be a bit surprising"  
I nodded and wondered what in the world he would tell me. I knew it had to be something serious because of the way he was saying it.  
"Your mother, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, I was with her her whole life. I know youre wondering why. That is because I am her father."  
I was literally ready to faint. That meant that Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his time, was my grandfather. My grandfather.

"I wanted you to come because I think it's time that you know the truth. You're father decided, shortly after your mother died, that you should stay away. The reason why I do not know but I simply wanted to meet my granddaughter"  
I didnt even realized I was crying until my tears reached my mouth and left a salty taste. I was crying because I had a family. Not just my father, who doesnt seem to like me, but a grandfather.  
I stood with out really doing it, I mean really my brain was frozen but somehow I moved across the room to where he stood and hugged him. I hugged him and cried like a baby, something I didnt do very often.  
"Im really glad that you came, Alexia, because a long time ago, when you were little, I promised you that I would be there for you. I didnt know then that I wouldnt see you again. But now that youre here, I want to let you know that Im going to be here, to listen, for anything you need"   
I cried and looked up at him. He smiled gently, yet he still had this serious look to him. Grandpa I felt his warm hand reach for my chin. Youve grown to be just like your mother We stood there hugging until I noticed that Oliver had entered. He was sitting there looking at both of us. He smiled at me. I knew then that he had known all along. Thats how he knew my name. Thats why he was being so nice. Not because he liked me but because of my grandfather, but that didnt matter then. I was just happy to see my grandfather. The one person that would finally tell me all the things I wanted to know about my mother. My savor, my guardian angel


	4. You're Really Good

I left a few minutes later so that my grandfather could talk to Oliver. I had to admit I was a bit mad at myself for thinking he could like someone like me. I mean really what was I thinking? I didnt even go to class. Call if cutting class or whatever but with all the information my brain had just gotten I was in no mood for class. So I waited in the common room until lunch. Once it was lunch time I headed down to find Stacie. I needed to tell someone the good news.   
"Why weren't you in class?" She said as I sat next to her.  
"I was in Dumbledore's office"  
"What, for?" I smiled.  
"You're not going to believe it when I tell you" I whispered as Ron,Harry, and Hermione sat across from us.

We hurried to get our brooms after lunch. We all had Flying Practice after lunch.  
"Where in the world is my broom?" Stacie said.  
"Why dont you just call for it, you know, you can do that" Stacie smiled.  
"Accio, broom" Her broom came flying from under her bed.  
"So, what did Dumbledore tell you?"  
"I know this is going to be hard to believe, I mean it, but I found out, that Dumbledore is my grandfather!"  
Stacie, to my surprise, just stood there looking call calm.  
"What? Arent you surprised?" Stacie looked at me before answering.  
"I already knew"  
"What?"   
"Well I heard my mom say it once and she made me promise I wouldnt tell you"  
"I cant believe you didnt tell me" I said and grabbed my broom.  
"Dont get mad at me, my mom would've killed me if I told you" I sighed.  
"Fine but next time, dont hide something like that from me, ok?" Stacie nodded and patted my shoulder.  
"Lucky" She said and began walking away.  
This time I had to agree, I was lucky.   
"Alright, please get in a line, ladies here, guys over here" Oliver, looking hot and all, was standing not too far from me and waiting for everyone to get in line. I was sort of mad at him. I know I had no reason to be but I felt used.  
"Now, anyone here that doesnt know how to fly a broom?" No one raised their hands. "Good, cause I was going to tell you to go home" We all laughed.  
"We'll start by flying around in circles. It'll be our little warm up" I mounted my broom and started to take off when Oliver came up next to me.  
"Can I talk to you for a second, Ally?" I nodded and dismounted my broom.  
"I wanted to apologize for walking in when you were with your grandfather"  
"Dont worry about it" I said and began walking away.  
"Ally,-"  
"Its ok, Professor" I turned and mounted my broom. I heard him say my name again but this time I didnt stop. It was clear to me. The farther I stayed away from him the better.  
"I didnt know you were so good!" Harry yelled as I went over him and his broom. I stopped in front of him.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Harry"  
He smiled and I did a U turn with my broom. I went to the bathroom and when I came back everyone was partnered up

"I guess Ill just sit and watch" I murmured and dropped my broom.   
"Oh no, Ally, lets go. Ill be your partner" I looked at Oliver in surprise.  
"You dont have to, if you dont want to" He said when I kept looking at him.  
"Ok" I said shyly and grabbed my broom.  
"Ok" He got on and smiled at me.  
We flew around and I was right next to him. He was going really fast but I was still right next to him. My hair was all over the place and wind was rushing by everywhere. It was even hard to breathe. Everyone had stopped to look at us flying. I turned to look at Oliver.  
"You're really good" He said and went down.   
"Thanks" I said and followed him.  
Minutes later he stopped and I went right next to Stacie who, by the way, was flirting like crazy with Harry.  
"That was awesome" Stacie said as I approached her. I cleaned the sweat from my forehead.  
" Ally, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I nodded.  
"I'll wait for you in the locker room" Stacie said, she gave me a little wink. I went over to Oliver. Everyone else was heading for the locker rooms to either change or to take a quick shower.  
"Have you ever considered playing quidditch?" He asked as we sat near a bench.  
"I used to be the keeper for my old quidditch team" I said and pushed my hair behind my ear.  
"There is an opening for the Gryffindor quidditch team. The keeper position is open" He said and suddenly he reached and touched my hair.  
I had to swallow because it felt so good. It sent shivers down my spine.   
"Maybe I will" I said when I finally managed to get words out. I was blushing furiously.  
"The try outs are this Friday" He said.  
I stood grabbed my broom and nodded.  
"I'll think about it" I said and began walking away.  
"Ally" I turned.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're really good" He said and walked over to me.  
"Thanks, prof, I mean, Oliver"

Friday came by quicker than I had expected. I was really not nervous about the try outs. I wasn't bragging or anything but I knew I would just get the position. Oliver and I kept talking and people, especially Ron, Harry and Stacie, kept telling me that maybe he did like me as more than just, you know a student. I refused to believe it. Please, him, like me? Yeah right!

"Are you nervous?" Stacie asked as I moved up the line.  
There were many girls lined up. I had a feeling they only wanted to show off but I didnt want to say anything.  
"Not really" I wasnt really interested on being on quidditch team but I admit Olivers comment made me want to come. For him. So I guess I was just as silly as all the girls that had lined up.  
"Alexia Snape" I heard a few people gasp.  
They, too, couldnt believe it. I smiled and shot up into the field. Oliver smiled reassuringly. After I went up a few people did too. I was actually pretty good. I managed to block all the quaffles that Oliver kept shooting at me. Thatll be all. Thank you for trying out. The name of the person to get the position will be posted up Monday Oliver said.  
"You know you won" Stacie said.   
"Shut up, there were other people that were good, Im sure any of them could get the position" I said and switched my broom to the other hand.  
"Uh, huh, you know Olivers going to choose you" Stacie pushed me back and forth and smiled.  
"So whats up with you and Harry?" "Nothing. Yet" I laughed.  
Stacie really was I wanted to be, confident. Then again she didnt have a crush on the hottest guy ever, or he didnt happen to be a teacher.

"Come on, lets play, Harry"  
"Whats the point you keep beating me"  
Harry and Ron played Wizard Chess while eating breakfast.  
"Can I play?" I asked. I was so glad it was Saturday.  
"You know how to play Wizard chess?"  
"Of course" I replied and smiled.  
"Is there something you cant do?" I shrugged.  
"There are tons of things I cant do" I replied and pushed Harry over.  
"Now lets play"   
Ron smiled and we began to play. Boy was he surprised when I beat him.  
"That is just not right, you know, I mean it, how is it that you beat me?" I smiled and Hermione came up, smiling.   
"Finally someone beats him. So do any of you want to come to the library and study with me?" was she crazy?  
"Who studies on the weekends?" I asked.  
"Hermione Granger, of course" I turned to see Oliver standing right next to me. He had on a pair of jeans and a white turtle neck. Yep, white was officially my favorite color. I could see his biceps and those hard abs of his.   
"Can I play?" He asked and walked over to where Ron was.  
"Yeah, I hope you can beat her. Come on Hermione Ill go with you to the library" Hermione smiled and began walking away. Suddenly Harry and Stacie were leaving too. I hated them for leaving me with Oliver. I really did.Oh, ok, I didnt.  
"Ok, so lets see if youre really that good" Oliver said and looked at me.   
"Well, I am" I replied coolly.  
"Sounds like bragging" He said jokingly.  
"I was not bragging I'm just saying the truth" He chuckled.  
"It wasnt meant to be funny" I said trying to fake anger but it only made him chuckle louder.  
Everything was going fine. I admit Oliver beat me. But thats only because of how cute he looked and how hard it was for me to concentrate. Im sure any girl will admit thats its impossible to concentrate when you have a hottie like Oliver sitting right across from you.  
"Looks like I won" I nodded,  
"Sounds like you're bragging" I replied mockingly.  
"Sounds like I was right. Oliver Wood is not teacher material. Now what are you doing with my daughter?"  
I closed my eyes wishing that my dad would get struck by lighting. This was officially the most embarrassing day of my life.


	5. Good News Not!

When I opened my eyes I saw Oliver looking at me. He looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. I shot him a warning look. Somehow I had completely forgotten that he was a teacher. He was just so down to earth. It was impossible to see him as a teacher, especially since hes so hot!.  
"Alexia?"  
"Yes, father?"  
"I dont want to see you-"  
"Severus, I certainly dont see anything wrong with Alexia and Oliver playing chess" My grandfather had come to my rescue.  
"But teachers shouldnt be around the students, I mean what are they going to think?"  
"I dont think they should think anything. After all they are just playing chess"  
Oliver was really trying hard not to laugh. "Dumbledore, I dont think-"  
"None sense. Who won?" My grandfather asked smiling down at me.  
A smile so small I was the only one that saw it.  
"I did, Dumbledore" I kicked Oliver from under the table but he just smiled up at my grandfather.   
"Well, I think Im going to go and...read...that sounds good" I said and stood up.  
"It was a pleasure to play with you, professor Wood" I looked at my father and smiled.  
"Bye" I said and hurried away.  
That was the quickest get away in the history of the world.  
"Ally, wait!" I turned and spotted Oliver jogging over to me.  
"What?" I said and began heading up the stairs.  
"I need to tell you something" I looked at him a bit uncertain.  
"Yes, Professor?"  
Some thing happened then and he just shrugged. He turned around and walked.  
"Wait, Oliver" I hurried down the stairs, and almost tripped by the way, to catch up with him. What is it that you wanted to tell me?  
"Nothing, except that uh...you got the Keeper position"  
Some thing in his tone told me that that wasnt what he had wanted to tell me but I didnt push it.  
"Ok, thats great" I said. He smiled and walked away. He was hiding something.

"No!"   
I sat up in my bed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I had the worst nightmare in the world, unfourtunetly I didnt remember. I looked around to see if I had awoken anyone but thankfully I hadn't.   
It was impossible to go back to sleep. I stood and sighed. Then I decided a walk would really do me good. I walked out of the common room quietly and took my wand to light the way. I walked for a few minutes until I got to the quidditch pitch. It was then I saw a light coming from the locker rooms. I was curious. Who could possibly be awake? It was already 1 am. I soon realized that it wasnt alight from the locker rooms. It was a light coming from a room behind the locker rooms. I walked over and noticed the door was half open. I knew it was probably an invasion of privacy but I didnt think anyone was inside. I pushed the door open and saw Oliver. He was sleeping on a couch near the fireplace. He looked so peaceful with him mouth slightly opened. I walked over to him. I dont even know why but I did. Once I got close I kneeled down and looked at him. He looked so handsome. I touched his face with out hesitating. It felt soft and just touching it made me feel shivers all around my body. I caressed his cheek and realized then that Stacie had been right. I had fallen for Oliver since the first time I had seen him. It was hard for me to take it in since I didnt really know how it happened. I found myself leaning in. My brain was screaming for me to walk away but my heart wouldnt listen. I continued to lean in until I saw Oliver move a little. I felt fear that he might just open his eyes and see me there but he didnt so I stepped back and walked away. I didnt kiss him. I smiled to myself and closed the door.

"So, anyway I was with Harry outside and guess what?"  
I felt bad for not really listening but my head was somewhere else.  
"What?"   
"He told me he likes me!"  
"Thats great" I said.  
"You're not even listening to me"  
I looked up at her.  
"Of course I am!" I said and turned the page.  
I was reading some book on potions, which was so boring!  
"And now we're going out!" I smiled.  
"Thats great!" I really meant it. I couldnt be happier.  
Except that now, both Stacie and Hermione had a boyfriend and I didnt.  
"Now Im the only loser that doesnt have a boyfriend!" I said.  
"Well thats because you keep saying no to like every single guy thats asked you out"  
She had a point. I mean it. It was already 11 pm on a Sunday and when I had woken up earlier to have breakfast half of the guys on the school had asked me out. And I had said no. Why? Because oh yeah, Im in love with my 20 year old teacher!  
"Face it, youre just in love with Oliver"  
Couldnt Stacie get the hint? The last thing I wanted to talk about was Oliver. I kept thinking about yesterday when I had almost kissed him. I wonder what wouldve happened? He wouldve woken up and probably push me off. Life was just so unfair!  
"Hey beautiful" I looked at Draco and raised my eyebrows at him.  
"My name's Ally" I replied and looked away from him. I wasnt in the mood for him.  
"OK, beautiful, Ally"I rolled my eyes.  
"So, did your father tell you the good news?" I didnt even know what he was talking about.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He just laughed and grinned.  
"You'll find out soon. Maybe you should ask him. Trust me youll be so happy you're going to be the one calling me a babe"  
I gave him disgusted look.  
"In your dreams" I murmured and went back to listening to my father. 

"Dad-"He gave me a blank stare.  
"Can I ask you a question?" He nodded and walked over to me.  
"Today, Draco said something, he told me to ask you about some good news?"   
"Oh, yes, I was going to tell you soon but I guess now is good as ever" I sat and waited.  
Something told me I wasnt going to like the "Good news".  
"Im waiting" I said when he didnt answer  
"I talked to my old friend, Lucious Malfoy a week before you arrived and we had a little talk. He and I came to the agreement that you would be a fine wife for Draco".  
I just stared at him with my mouth opened.  
"When you turn 21, that is" I literally shocked on my own saliva. Was he crazy? There was no way I was going to marry that creep.  
"Im not going to marry him, I dont even like him" I said and stood up.  
"Alexia, listen to me, Im sure if you get to know him you-"  
"I dont like him and Im not going to marry him!" I said angrily and turned.  
"I didnt ask if you agreed I told you youre going to marry him"  
"Im not. Id rather die!" I said and stormed out.  
He was on crack. Theres just no way that Im going to marry Draco. No way!  
I stormed off and in anger tears started rolling down my eyes. I bumped into Oliver and looked up. My eyes all teary.  
"Ally, are you-"  
"Leave me alone!" I yelled and left.  
I didnt even bother to look back I just kept running deep into the forest until I found a place where I could cry freely. I cried for a few minutes and then I decided that my father was a dumbass and I wasnt going to let him get to me.  
"Ally?" I looked up and saw Oliver approaching. I felt so bad. I had been such a bitch when he had only been nice.  
"Oliver, what are you doing here?"  
"I followed you. Are you alright?" I nodded and wiped my tears.  
"What happened?" He asked and kneeled down so he could be at eye level while I sat on a rock, which was really hurting my butt by the way. I just stared at him.  
"You can tell me anything" He said sweetly.  
"My father...he wants me to...he wants me to marry Draco" He immediately stood.  
"He does? Why would anyone want their daughter to marry him?" I shook my head.  
"There is just no way Im going to marry that creep. I dont even like him" I said and wiped my tears. It was then I thought about how horrible I must look.  
"You dont have to if you want to, Ally"  
"I know, Im just mad because my father is such a-"  
"Ally, just tell him you dont want to or actually tell your grandfather. Hell understand. Im pretty sure he doesnt want you to marry Draco"  
He did something that made me want to tell him right then and there how I felt. He hugged me and rubbed my back. So tenderly. It almost made me think about being with him. Or what it must feel like to be in his arms. He looked at me and I saw this look in his eyes that I couldnt read. He was leaning in. I swear. I wasnt haluccinating or anything I saw him looking into my eyes and leaning in.


	6. The Moment I've Been Waiting For

But then, he looked away and stood.  
"Come on, the forest is not a good place for you"  
I nodded feeling disappointed. I should've kissed him. I should've, I kept telling myself. I really wanted to know what it felt like to kiss those sweet and tender lips of his.  
He walked me to my grandfathers office and smiled.  
"He'll understand." He said and left me alone to talk to my grandfather.  
"Oliver?" I stopped him before he could leave.  
"Yes?" "Thank you..for.. being there I really appreciate it it was really nice of you"  
"I was glad to help...Ally?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I..I-"   
He was actually pausing and it was as if he was thinking ove what he wanted to say. He was about to continue..  
"Come in, Alexia" My grandfather stood at the door. I looked at Oliver and shrugged.  
"Thanks again" I said and entered

"Good morning everyone, I will not take a lot of time from your breakfast. I just wanted to tell you that our first Hogsmade visit will be this Wednesday. As you all know 3rd years and up are allowed to go. That'll be all" My grandfather smiled and retreaded.  
"Yes, I love Hogsmade!" Ron exclaimed.  
Meanwhile Stacie and Harry were kissing and smooching. I rolled my eyes and took a drink from my cold milk. It was then Oliver entered. He nodded his head in my direction and smiled.  
"God, isnt he just the hottest guy ever?"  
"Yeah, he is" 2 girls said and sighed.  
I sighed too, how could I not?

"Oh, guess what I found out?" Stacie asked as we walked to Divination.  
"What?"  
"Oliver has a girlfriend. Sorry I have to tell you this but I just knew youd want to know. Her names Tracy and they've been going out for 2 years now. I even heard that they are engaged"  
God that really hit me like a hard rock. I had to swallow and suck it up.  
"I told you" I said to Stacie and hurried into Mrs. Trelawanys class.  
"Today, were going to be palm reading!" She said in her all exciting voice, the teacher I mean.  
"Partner up and tell your friend what lies in her future! Hurry!" She said and clapped her hands. "Ok, I guess youd like to see me give you an example. Here. Alexia-"  
She came over and took my right palm. She was really tickling my hand. I was trying hard not to giggle.  
"oh, my...looks...like...great sorrow"I laughed.  
"I dont even have a boyfriend, but thanks anyway" I said and took my hand back.  
"Well you could be mine!" A whole bunch of boys yelled.  
"No thanks" I murmured and took Stacies hand.  
"You really need to find a boyfriend. Its really affecting your mood"  
I rolled my eyes. She was talking none sense.

"Hello, Ally"  
Draco came and stood next to me while I held my broom.  
"What do you want?"  
I was watching Oliver as he helped some girl get on her broom. She was totally faking it. She knew how to get on she just wanted him to touch her. Smart girl!  
"Im guessing your father told you?" I nodded and glared at him.  
"Just to let you know. Theres no way Im going to marry you"  
"Why, not?"  
"Because I dont even know you"  
"You could" He replied and moved closer.  
"Thats ok" I said and scooted away.  
"Oh, come on, Im really a nice guy" He said and took my hair in his hands.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you dont seem to be doing what I told you to do" Oliver said and walked over to me.  
"Im busy" Draco replied.  
"Get up there, Mr. Malfoy or Ill have to tell the headmaster that youre not listening to my orders." Draco looked at me and winked.  
"see you later, baby!" I groaned and almost cursed but I didnt.  
"Thanks" I said to Oliver and mounted my broom.  
"Hey,uh...I heard that the hogsmade trip is this Wednesday. I could show you around if you want"   
"No, thanks. I dont think its good to be seen hanging out, you know, after all you are my teacher" Oliver nodded.  
"Well, if you, you know, -"  
"Thanks but Im going with someone" I said and mounted my broom.  
"Oh,ok"

"This is really delicious. You were right, Ron" I took a piece of chicken and stuffed my face.  
"Take all you want"Harry said jokingly.  
"Shut up, Im hungry all that flying around really makes me hungry"  
"How can you eat so much and still be a size 0?"  
I shrugged.  
"Did you hear what McGonagall said today?" I shook my head.  
"Theres going to be a dance for Halloween in 2 weeks" I smiled. That sounded fun.  
"Anyway, Stacie told me about your fathers news" Hermione said as we walked to the common room after dinner.  
"Yeah, it sucks" I said. Just then Draco walked by and blew me a kiss.  
"He's such an ass" Hermione said and made an ew sound.  
"Its okay because there is no way in hell Im going to marry that creep"  
"Alexia, will you come here for a second?" My father said giving me a small glare. He must've heard me talking to Hermione.  
"Sure" I said and walked over to him.  
"I talked to Draco and he said hes trying his best to get to know you but you're being roud?" I nodded.  
"Well maybe it'd be best if you got to know him or you're going to hate marrying him even more"  
"Dad, I dont want to marry him. You cant make me"  
"Maybe I can. If I have to make you marry him before you're 18 I will" He said.  
"You can't control my life!" I yelled and turned.  
"Do as I say, Alexia" My father said and walked away.  
This time I didnt cry I just went to sleep with anger.

I got up on Wednesday and wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved black turtle neck with a black sweater and a scarf since it was cold and rainy outside. I got some money, ok, a lot of money from my grandfather and got ready to do some serious shopping.  
"You look great" Hermione commented as I finished doing my make-up.  
"Thanks you too" And she did look great.

"Wow, this place is big" I said as we all got out of the carriage.  
"It is" I turned to see Oliver. He too was wearing black.  
"Morning, Professor" Stacie said.I turned and smiled.  
"Bye!" they all yelled.  
They all waved and ran away. "Looks like they left" I said quietly.  
"You lied, didnt you?" I nodded.  
"So, do you want me to show you around?" I nodded again and walked right next to him.  
"Can we go into Honeydukes first?" I looked at him.  
"Why?"  
"Because Im dying to have something chocolaty" I laughed.  
"I didnt know you were such a sweet person" I had meant to say sweet tooth. He laughed.  
"I am" He responded.  
"I didnt mean it that way" He laughed harder.  
"Im just kidding" He said and smiled.  
When we got to honeydukes he bought me a lollypop. The lady behind the counter, who wasnt really that old, kept giving me a glare and smiling at Oliver. Ha. She thought I was with Oliver? In my dreams.  
We finally stopped near the forest and away from the rest of the students.  
"That was really fun. Thanks for showing me around" I said and licked my lollypop.   
"your welcome" It started raining then but I didnt care. In fact I began twirling around like a little girl.  
"You're going to get sick, miss Ally" Oliver said and walked over to me.  
"Who cares,professor?" He smiled and I twirled. I twirled so much I almost fell but he caught me by the waist. My whole body trembled then. He was still holding me tight against him.  
"You almost fell" Oliver said and took his arms away from around my small waist.  
"And you caught me"  
He looked at me for a long time and this time he really leaned in. I could feel his breath on my lips, his eyes shining bright and grip around my waist tightenedthis was the moment I had been waiting for.


	7. Try Me

"I guess we better go" He said and avoided my eyes.  
I was soaking wet. My clothes were sticking to my body and I blushed because I saw Oliver looking at me.  
"Yeah, we should" I said. But I couldnt believe he had just ruined what could've been the best moment of my life!.  
He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.  
"I swear if you get sick your grandfather will kill me"  
"He won't. I won't let him" I said and smiled up at him. He was wet. I couldnt help but check him out. His shirt was now sticking to him and his abs were clearly visible. Who could blame me for looking?  
"oh and by the way, quidditch practice is this Friday after dinner" Oliver said to me as I headed up the stairs to change.  
"Thanks, Professor" He nodded and watched me as I hurried up.

"Oh, Professor Wood told me that quidditch practice starts Friday" Harry said as I came down after changing into my pjs.  
"Yeah he told me" I said.  
"He did? When?"  
"Uh..."  
"When he was showing her around Hogsmade or was it when you were alone?" I looked at Stacie and glared.  
"Stacie!"  
"You were what?" "You and Oliver?" Hermione was in shock.  
"No, of course not, he felt sorry for me because you all left me and offered to show me around"  
"Oh yeah right, and I'm the queen of England"  
"Whatever. You said it yourself hes got a girlfriend"  
"So, he can break up with her"  
"He wont because he loves her" I said although I didnt know that for a fact.  
"If he did then he wouldnt be asking you out" Stacie said and smiled at me.  
"Let it go, Stacie, its not what you think" I said and began heading up to the girls dorm. I didnt want to argue with Stacie, not that I could.  
"Well maybe youre just too blind to see it. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Did you see the way he held you by the waist and was about to kiss you?"  
"How do you know all that?"  
"I saw it" she said and I saw Harry look away.  
"You and Harry were spying on me?" "We all were Ron" said.  
"Dont be mad at them. I wasnt there when they were spying. I think it was really wrong of them but dont be mad at them thats just the way they are" Hermione said.  
"Im going to sleep" and before they could say anything I left

"Glad you made it to class on time Miss, Alexia" My father said as I sat next to Draco. He was smiling like he had just won a trophy.  
"Can I change seats?" I asked a little annoyed.  
"No, there is no where else you can sit" My father said.  
"I want to move" I replied back with an angry tone.  
"Sit down, Miss Alexia" I let out an angry sigh and murmured a BAD word under my breath.

Minutes later I was sitting down next to Draco when he grabbed my leg.  
"You have less than one second to get your hand off, Malfoy"  
"if I dont?"  
"I'll-"   
"You wont or I'll tell your father about your meeting with Oliver and your little kiss too. Ill even tell your grandfather and then youll never see your Oliver again. Think about it, what will people say?"  
"My grandfather wont believe you" I said angrily and pushed his hand away.  
"He will if I have evidence...a piture...perhaps?"  
"You stupid-"   
"None of that. So whats it going to be? You better start warming up to me or-"  
"I dont think you have anything, Malfoy"  
"Want to try me?"  
Just that look on his face, really Im not a scary cat, but something told me that I shouldnt risk it. I didnt want Oliver to leave. I would rather just have him be my friend than leave.  
"Thats what I thought" Draco leaned over and touched my cheek with his fingertips. And I had no choice but to grit my teeth and stop myself from punching him. The things people do for love!  
"You're so beautiful" He kept whispering.  
I had never in my life wished for someone to die but now I really wished that Draco would just die and leave me alone. He was really my worst nightmare.

Once my father dismissed us I literally ran out of the class pushing everyone and everything out of my way. I wanted to get as far from Draco as possible.  
"Ally, wait!" I turned and saw Stacie running over to me  
"What!" I said angrily  
"God, you dont have to be mad at me, I saw you letting Draco be all over you"  
"That stupid moron tricked me and now I have to put up with his shit"  
"What did he say to you?"   
"Long story, short he saw me and Oliver at Hogsmade and has evidence" I said and pushed my books under my bed. I had practice just after dinner.

Dinner came fast, considering that I didnt even go to my next class. I just sat on my bed cursing Draco and trying to come up with a way to jack that evidence, if he had any.  
"Good, youre all here" Harry smiled and walked over to me.  
"Hey, Ally, how are you?"  
"Great" I said sarcastically.  
He didnt get to ask me why because Oliver made us start practice. He was, as I had found out, very serious when it came to quidditch. In fact I barely talked I did what he told me to. He got mad at the guys for trying to talk to me while we were supposed to be practicing which I have to admit was thankful for. I made my way down to the ground and removed the sweat from my forehead.  
"That was great, Al-"  
"Hey baby!" I looked over to see Draco walking with his two goons. He waved and smirked. When he came up next to me he placed his arm around my waist. I had to just stand there and smile.  
"Wow, did I tell you how hot you look?"  
I shook my head and looked at Oliver. He looked at me with a questionable look. I dont think he believed that I would ever be interested in Draco. But there was also something else...jealousy?  
"Go and change I have a surprise for you" Draco whispered and I saw him look at Oliver with a grin. I was really focusing on Oliver and I saw his jaw clench.  
"Yeah, I will" I replied through gritted teeth and tried to move but he had a rough grip around my waist.  
"Ok, Ill be waiting for you" He said and turned me over to face him. I pushed against his chest. I wanted to see what Oliver was doing.  
"You're so beautiful" He said and then he kissed me. Just like that Draco kissed me. His lips pressing softly against mine. And I hate to say this, I really really do, and take into consideration that I'm only 17, but I thought he was a pretty good kisser. But still I realized how stupid I sounded and broke free.  
"Ill be there in a minute" I said and forced a small smile.  
"Oh god" I said and turned back to Oliver.  
"So, Dracos now your boyfriend?" I didnt respond and grabbed my broom.  
"You dont really like him do you?"   
Why was he asking this? Could it be that...he liked me?  
"I-" He stopped me.  
"I have to tell you something, Ally" He said and nodded his head toward the forest.  
"Right now?"I said looking back to see if Draco was watching, thankfully he wasnt.   
"Yeah, right now" He said and grabbed my hand.  
"I dont know if I should" I said feeling nervous.  
"Please, this is really important...Its something I have to tell you because I dont think I can hide it anymore"  
I looked into his brown eyes and then back at Draco. He was turned around talking to his goons. I was stuck, it was either go with Oliver and risk Draco seeing me, or leaving Oliver and ignoring whatever it was he had to say.What do I do? I looked back at Oliver and opened my mouth to say nodded, my heart pounded against my chest so rapidly I couldnt even hear what he was saying.  
"Ok" I replied and he led through the dark forest.


	8. Cold Shoulder

"Ok" I replied and he led through the dark forest.  
"Oliver, slow down!" I said as he pulled me deep into the forest. I kind of liked the idea of being alone in the forest not that I was thinking anything rated R but P-G13, actually.  
"Ok" He said and stopped  
I had to bend down to get some air through my lungs. I didnt think anyone would find us deep in the forest. Especially not Draco who Im willing to bet is a complete coward.  
"Ok, tell me before I pass out" I said and looked up at him. He chuckled.  
"You joke too much you know that"  
"Yeah" I replied and straightened up.  
I was still a few inches shorter, oh ok like 4 inches shorter than Oliver but that didnt matter. I could get on my tippy toes.  
"I dont even know where to start. This is really hard for me to say because-"  
"Just say it." I was getting angry and agitated.  
"Well, I have been trying to tell you that-"  
"Oliver, Miss, what ar you doin out here?"  
A giant came into view. Next to him Oliver looked tiny.  
"Hagrid, I-"  
"I wanted to show him something I found" I cut in nervously.  
"Whatd you fin'"  
"Its gone now, we just stop to catch our breath" I said quickly. I was a good liar. Maybe too good.   
"Well you should get going. You wouldnt want anyone to see you and think wrong"  
"Of course not" I said and began walking.  
"Bye, Hagrid" Oliver said and hurried to my side. Dont talk He whispered.  
I looked at him and gave a small nod. This was horrible! Why in the hell did someone always have to bother me when Oliver was about to tell me something really important?  
"That was close" I said and sighed.  
The castle was in view now and I was glad. I couldnt see Draco though. I didnt know if that was good or bad.  
"I have to go"I said quickly. I really wanted him to tell me whatever it was but I saw my father walking toward me. And you know what that means? Trouble!   
"OK" He said I could tell he was disappointed. I walked over to my father.  
"I've been looking all over for you, Alexia" He was angry, even his oily hair looked more oily and his mouth was twitching with anger.  
"I was finishing some stuff" That was lame! I thought to myself.  
"Draco was so worried he came and told me he didnt know where you were"  
At that same moment I saw Draco lean against the wall and smirk at me. I hated that smirk. I wanted to punch him. All the blood was draining in my veins.  
"I was finishing some stuff, ok? And Draco doesnt have to be taking care of me I can take care of my self" I shot him a glare. But that dumbass only smiled.  
"Alexia, be nice" My father warned.  
"What is wrong with you? I told you before Im not going to marry that creep and my name is Ally not Alexia" He gritted his teeth.  
"Your mother wanted you to marry a Malfoy, it was her last wish. You decide if you want to go against her last wish"  
Leaving me stunned and ready to cry my father walked away. I didnt look at Draco I just let the tears from my eyes. My life was way more complicated than I had ever imagined. So much for excitement.

"Ronald!" Hermione smacked Ron for the third time and turned the page to her huge book of studies.  
"Come on, Im way more important than those books" Hermione smiled.  
"Ron, stop, I have to read" She said and looked away from him. He gave me a defeated look and sat next to me on the couch of the common room.  
"Look at them"  
He pointed at Stacie and Harry. He was tickling her.  
"They looked like they were having the time of their life."  
"Yeah, isnt it.great?" Ron smiled at me and nodded.  
"Ally, why dont you, I mean, I know you have tons of guys who want to go out with you I would-" He looked at Hermione to make sure he wasnt listening, "if I didnt love Hermione, but why dont you go out with someone?"  
"Ron , I am" I said through gritted teeth. Just thinking about it made me sick.  
"You do? Who?"  
"Draco Malfoy" I said his name with anger.  
"No offence or anything, but why?"  
"Because I have to" I said with sadness. I really needed a shoulder to cry on. I needed either Oliver or my grandfather. What was my dear mother thinking when she wished for me to marry a Malfoy? "I dont get it"I smiled at Ron and stood.  
"Im going for a walk" I said and waved. It was late maybe 10 but late for us to be awake on a school night. Not to mention that the first quidditch game was next week.  
"Why are you out so late, Ally?"   
"God, Oliver, you scared me!" I said and stood back.   
"Can we talk now?" He whispered. I smiled. He could make anyone feel better just by saying a word.  
He led me to the same office where I had almost kissed him while he had been sleeping. "Hopefully no one will disturb me this time" I nodded and laughed.  
"I hope so too" I said and looked at him from across the room. The fire of the fireplace made his eyes even more intense than usual. I smiled and waited.  
"Im going to get straight to the point. I dont want any more interruptions."  
He swallowed and looked at me. Something told me I wasnt going to like what I was about to hear.  
"I think that maybe Ive been giving you the wrong impression." He looked away from me.  
"Which would be?" I felt like he had taken my heart and smashed it on the floor repeatedly.  
"That maybe I-"  
"Oh that, no, I never got any impression. Youre just a teacher, Im just a student and thats how it is." I felt my heart shatter.  
"I dont want anything to change between us. I like your friendship-" He stopped and looked into my eyes. Why did I feel like this wasnt what he had wanted to tell me?  
"Of course not, Pro-"   
"You dont have to call me that, I told you Oliver is fine"   
"I think, Professor, is better" I said and stood. "Dont worry, I understand maybe I gave you the wrong idea" I said and walked out. Once out I leaned against the wall while closing my eyes. This hurt so much. It hurt too much. I shouldve known better than to think that he could like me. How stupid was I? I wanted to punch myself for being so stupid. I didnt cry though, I was just mad at myself. So mad I even decided that I shouldnt talk to Oliver anymore. At least not like before. I could never see him as just a friend. It was impossible. It was better just to stay away from him.

"Lets practice, the first quidditch game is this Friday and its against Slytherin. They play dirty and you all know this but lets make sure that we play fair and square" Oliver was giving us his little pep talk while I sat next to Harry. He and I were talking about Stacie. It was way more exciting.  
"Please pay attention Ally"   
"Yes, Professor" I replied coolly.  
"Get with your partners" He said and looked my direction. This was going to be difficult.  
"Can we please practice?" I asked nicely.  
"yes" He replied and threw the quaffles with a really hard force in my direction. I started at him and blocked it.  
"Good, thats good, Ally" I continued to block the quaffle.

After getting out of the showers I changed into my robes and headed outside. I felt so refreshed.  
"Ally"I turned to look at Draco.  
"Hi" I replied casually. I wanted to get to know him, after all, I was going to marry him. My mothers last wishes mattered to me. They really did. Not to mention the fact that I needed someone to love me to make me forget that Oliver had given me the cold shoulder.L  
"Do you want to walk around?" He was becoming nicer and nicer. I sort of liked it.   
"I guess"I replied and I let him take my hand. Something happened then because I didnt feel sick about it. I didnt like it either but I didnt hate it, which I guess was a good thing.

"Thanks for coming with me for a walk"He said as I stepped up into the stairs.  
"and Im sorry about being mean to you, I know that I really was the biggest ass ever, but I really like you and I really want you to give me a chance." He replied. I truly believed him. I dont even know why. I mean he was in Slytherin after all.  
"Good night" I said quietly.  
He grabbed me then and I let him.Who could blame me for wanting some one to comfort me through my tough life?  
"Can I kiss you?"It was actually kind of sweet that he was asking. I didnt answer and he leaned in and kissed me again. The same way he had kissed me before with tenderness. I had never thought a person like Draco would kiss so tender like. I broke away from him and made eye contact with him. It was then I looked away from him to see Oliver standing not far. He was watching me, I could see this pained expression on his face and I didnt know what to make of it. If he was jealous why had he rejected me? Why had he given me the cold shoulder? Why?


	9. The Kiss!

"Harry, come on!"  
I yelled at Harry. He was standing there cuddling with Stacie while I stood there waiting for him to finish.  
"Sorry" he said and walked over to me.  
He placed his arm around my shoulder and waved to Stacie. She smiled and showed us her scarf with the Gryffindor colors.  
"We'll be cheering!" She called as we walked out of the Great Hall.  
"Break a leg!" Ron said. I could almost see Hermione rolling her eyes at him.  
"Are you nervous?" I gave Harry a challenging look.  
"Me? Nervous? Not even close" He smiled and shook his head.  
"Well I am" He said and smiled.  
"You're like the best player on the team so just breathe and have fun"  
I said trying to sound all confident but the truth was I felt a bit nervous. A week has passed since I last talked to Oliver. I limit our conversation to a hello or goodbye and thats it but I cant lie to myself. I still love him. I feel shaky and nervous around him and when he looks at me my heart starts beating away.  
"Good luck, Ally" Some hot guys waved. I smiled at them.  
"Looks like you have a fan club" Harry said I laughed,  
"Looks whos talking, you have your own fan club too"  
"Yeah and they are a nightmare" I smiled.  
"Oh come on guys love attention"   
"Yeah, right!" He said and we continued making our way to the Pitch.

"Okay, now remember to play fair and square!" Oliver yelled as I mounted my broom.  
Draco was up with Harry and smirking. I rolled my eyes. I was sort of curious to see just how good Draco was. Not that I was in love with him or anything, In fact were sticking to getting to know each other and hes ok with it. Sometimes I think that hes planning something but I can tell hes got a good side. Hes not bad, once you get to know him.  
Oliver blew his whistle and gave me one last look.

**"And theyre off. Alexia Snape blocks the first quaffle thrown to her by the Slytherin chaser, Ranny Thomas. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are head to head searching for the Snitch. Ranny takes the quaffle he pushes one of the beaters and rushes to Alexia, god is she hot or what?...sorry professor Mc Gonagall. Alexia blocks it with her arm and shoots it at one of the Gryffindor chasers. Shes a good playerOh no, Alexia is surrounded by the two chasers. She looks ready to block but oh no, someone out of nowhere throws another quaffle.and..."   
****"Watch out, Ally"  
I looked down at Oliver and looked straight. 2 quaffles were coming at me. I didnt know which one to go for first I knew there was going to be one first but I didnt see the other one coming at me. It hit me right in the pit of my stomach with such force I fell back from my broom. I closed my eyes knowing that I would hit the grown any second now.The last thing I remember seeing, besides feeling my whole body land harshly on the ground, was Olivers beautiful brown eyes looking at me with concern.**

"Ouch" I opened my eyes slowly.  
My head hurt so bad It was even painful to think. I moved and tried to sit up on my elbows but that just hurt too much.  
"Shh...just lay down"  
"I cant even open my eyes" I said quietly.  
"We know"I knew there was Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Stacie in the room or wherever the hell I was.  
"Where am I?"  
I always thought it was pretty corny to watch people in hospitals mostly in movies ask, Where am I, since it was pretty obvious that they were either in the hospital or dead.  
"You're in the hospital wing" I finally opened my eyes to see a very blurry Stacie.  
"Get out of my face" I said jokingly and sat up. I was able to do it but god it hurt so bad.  
"God you're so mean" Stacie said and pretended to be mad, "and Im not talking about you telling me to get out of your face. Im talking about you scaring us all."  
"Yeah we thought you were dead" Ron said. Hermione smacked him and rolled her eyes.  
"We're glad you're ok, we were really worried" She said sweetly.  
"You shouldn't have I was actually having the best sleep ever" I said. They all laughed.  
"What time is it?" I asked and ran a hand through my knotted hair.  
"You mean what day is it? Its Tuesday" Harry asked jokingly.  
"You've been here for three days. Dumbledore was so worried and your father was too" Stacie said.  
"And Draco" Ron said uneasily.  
"Oh, well Im ok now" I said and rubbed my eyes.  
"Ah, Im glad to see youre ok now, Ally, you gave us quite the scare" Madam Promfrey said and came over to check on me.  
"You seem to be doing fine now, just another two days of rest and youll be fine" I looked at her and sighed.  
"2 days stuck in here? This sucks" She gave me a warning look and smiled.  
"It wont be so bad" She said and patted my hand.  
"You have 10 minutes and then youre out of here. It is way past your bedtime" All of them nodded their heads.  
"Were going to Hogsmade tomorrow cause the dance in next Friday remember?" I nodded and rubbed my temples my head was hurting again.  
"We thought maybe youd like to have us buy you your dress or costume" Hermione cut in.  
"Oh that'd be great. Stacie knows where my money is. If you dont find it then you know what to do, Stacie, I was thinking a clown costume"  
Everyone looked at me with weird eyes.  
"Im kidding I want to be a Devil" I said and looked at Stacie.  
"Im counting on you to find me a good costume" I said and smiled, "You too Hermione, if youre not too busy fighting with Ron" She nodded her head.  
"Well, we have to go because Madam Promfrey might get angry". Harry and Ron kissed my cheek and began walking out.  
"Good night, Ally" Hermione said, Stacie smiled and said the same thing.  
"Oh, and Stacie?"  
"Yeah?" "While youre at it get me some choco-balls" She laughed and nodded.  
"Ill make sure to bring some"  
She then closed the door leaving me in the dark, well not too dark since there were some candles, empty Hospital Wing.  
I read for a while. And then I dozed off but a few hours later I was awoken by the opening of the door.

At first I thought it was probably Draco, or my grandfather but when I saw the form of the person I realized it was none other than Oliver. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. He grabbed a chair and sat next to me. Then he took my hand.  
"Ally"  
He said almost to himself and caressed my cheek. I still pretended to be asleep.  
"Im so sorry that I had to tell you all those lies about you and me. If only I could tell you how I really feel-"  
Obviously he didnt know that I had regained my consiousness and that I could hear him.  
"I had to lie to you because of all the things that can separate us. Your father, my age, Draco, the fact that Im a teacher, so many things. I dont even know if you feel the same way I do. I...I love you, Ally"  
Suddenly my heart seemed to be beating so fast I could hear it. I wondered if he could hear it.  
"Im so sorry. Im doing it for you. I know that I cant ask you to accept me when you have to marry Draco. Im sorry for having to tell you those lies. They're killing me. Especially when I see you with Malfoy. I wish I was the one holding you. I dont even know how it happened. But Im in love with you, Ally." I heard him sigh and squeeze my hand.  
He loves me? He loves me! Oh my god, was all I could think. He had lied to me so that I wouldnt even consider having a relationship with him. Because he knows all the obstacles we would have in front of us. He really loved me if he was willing to hide his feelings.  
I wanted to open my eyes and tell him that I was willing to go through those obstacles with him but the words of my father were running through my head, "It was your mothers wish that you marry a Malfoy, you decided whether you want to go against her last wishes" so I kept my eyes closed.  
Thats when I felt him stand. He was leaving. But then I felt his warmness, the warmness of his body and his breath right on my face. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes. Then his soft lips touched mine. Just like that, it wasnt a French kiss or anything but it was the best most beautiful kiss ever. Not that I could kiss him back but his lips pressed against mine made me feel like I was kissing him back. Then he pulled away and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you, Ally"...and with that I heard his footsteps fading and the door to the Hospital Wing closed.  
I opened my eyes then, still shaken by the moment I touched my lips. I could still feel his soft lips on mine, his breath against mine. I sighed and laid back down. I smiled sadly to myself. Why did this have to happen? Once you find out the person you like actually likes you, you cant have him,So Unfair. But still that kiss would be a part of me and I rolled over and closed my eyes. I felt his warmness as I dozed off into a deep dreamful sleep.


	10. Beautiful

"It feels so good to be back and eating the best food in the world" I said as I took a bite of the roasted chicken that was right on my plate.  
No one could blame for eating so much. Everyone had watched as I had walked in.  
"So, you never told me who won the match?" I said and sat next to Hermione.  
"Gryffindor" She answered. That explained why Draco had avoided the subject.  
"Did you hear what else happened? Well its actually a rumor thats going around but theyre saying that there was this big fight between your father and Oliver after you fell because your father didnt want Oliver to carry you and then he was accusing him for your accident. Theyre saying it was ugly"  
"Cant I have a day of peace?" I asked and drank from my juice.  
"Sorry a day is too much to ask for" Stacie joked.  
"Can I see what you bought at Hogsmade?" They nodded.  
"Oh, great, we're getting to the all girl part of the dance" Ron said and rolled his eyes.  
"I agree, lets go before they decide to test make up on us" They stood and began walking away.  
"Ok, lets go then"  
They helped me up and followed me. My body was still soar so they had to help me carry myself.  
"This is great"  
It was a great out fit. It wasnt the devil I had wanted because there hadnt been any so instead I ended up seeing a princess like dress. How original! But it didnt matter because the white dress was absolutely stunning. And we got this mask so its sort of a masquerade sort of thing  
"That sounds nice, what did you get?"  
"I got a witch costume and Hermione got an angel costume"  
"Fits her right" I said and patted her on the back.  
"Im kind of happy that I only have 3 days of classes and then dance!"  
"Yeah maybe I should join the quidditch team"Stacie joked.  
"With Oliver as your coach, no way" They laughed.  
"I heard hes going as prince charming" Stacie joked.  
"He is prince charming" Hermione pointed out.  
"True but this time hes dressing the part"  
I smiled, imagining him in a prince costume. Now, that would make him look absolutely handsome, well he already is but maybe even more handsome, although I doubted that was possible.  
"Did I mention that your father gave me all the homework and the work you have to make up, and Its not looking pretty?" I shook my head.  
"I should get to it"I said. Im pretty smart. Im not bragging but I used to read books about anything even thought they are pretty boring.  
"Actually I did some of it for you, most of it" I couldnt help but hug Hermione.  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" She waved her hand in dismissal.  
"No problem ,it was quite easy"  
That I believed since Hermiones the smartest person I know, apart from my grandfather, that is.  
"Well then I need to get some sleep" I said and stood up.  
"Youve slept for like 3 days in a row, dont you think we should do something?"  
"Its almost 10 pm, Stacie, what do you suggest we do?"She shrugged.  
I" dont know, lets go and spy on Dumbledore"  
"Thats not very mature," I said and sat back down.  
"Well then on your father?"  
"NO"   
"Fine then" She replied.  
"Ok, then good night girls" I said and started to walk out when suddenly Ron came in.  
"You guys need to come and hear this, your father and Oliver are arguing" I stood up then, the pain gone and ran out.   
"Wait for us" Hermione and Stacie yelled but I ran along with Ron, I wanted to hear what they were fighting about.

We arrived at the door where I could hear the faint voices of both Oliver and my father. Harry was leaning against the door listening when we arrived.  
"What...are...they saying" I said trying to catch my breath.  
"Your father is telling him to stay away from you"I sighed and put my ear against the door.  
"I dont know what it is that you mean by that, Severus" Oliver sounded so much older it was weird.  
"Ive seen the way you look at my daughter,-"  
"Im done arguing" Oliver said and I heard his footsteps coming closer but I didnt move.  
"Alexia is going to marry Draco and thats final" My father said.  
"Thats not what she wants, maybe you should learn to talk to your daughter instead of being a bitter man, learn how to be a father" Oliver said and his steps got closer.  
"Ally-"Stacie whispered, I turned to look at her and waved her off.  
"Ill be fine, Im going to stay here, you go, I dont want you to get in trouble" I whispered back. She hesitated.  
"Go" I repeated she squeezed my arm and disappeared. I heard the door open and stood back. Oliver stepped out, I could see the anger in his face. He looked at me a bit surprised. I put my finger to my lips so that he wouldnt say anything. He looked back at my father and closed the door. Then he walked away, away from me! I couldnt believe it. He was walking away after hed kissed me and told me he loved me, although he didnt know I had heard but still it made me angry that he was acting like he didnt feel anything. It hurt.  
"Oliver"I whispered. He stopped and turned around slowly.  
"Oliver-"  
"No, Ally, no" I didnt even say anything else, I wanted to cry and punch him at the same time, what did he mean, no?  
And then just like that my sadness turned to anger.  
"I hate you" I said,  
I know it sounded pretty childish but I couldnt help it. I said it with anger and tears and stood there waiting for him to do something but he didnt he just turned and walked away. So I ran, I ran back into the common room with tears pouring down my eyes

"Ally, whats wrong?"  
I sat near the window of the dormitory and watched as the sun went down. The dance would be the next afternoon and I didnt feel like going.  
"Nothing" I replied knowing she was going to push it until I told her the truth.  
"Oh, ok" She said and sat next to me.  
"Are you mad about having to go with Draco to the dance?" I shook my head,  
it didnt matter anymore. I didnt care I just wanted to sit there and cry by myselft.  
"Then why are you so quiet?"  
"Its just that..." And then I told her everything, she wasnt really surprised when I told her that Oliver had kissed me and confessed everything while I was unconscious. She just nodded her head a couple of time and listened.  
"And I...I dont know what to do. It hurt so much to hear him tell me that stuff" I sniffed and cleaned my tears.  
"Maybe you should tell him how you feel, I mean, what was that all about, you telling him that maybe he got the wrong idea? You messed up there, but I think he knows you that you feel the same way and he doesnt want you to get hurt because, look at your dad, hes already getting mad, and hes older than you, not that it matters, but your father wants you to marry Draco, whos an ass by the way, and I dont know what your grandfather is going to say about it, what if he doesnt agree with you? Youll never see Oliver again" She wasnt helping.  
"But I want to help you, and I know this isnt going to be what you wanted to hear, but Im your best friend, youre like my sister and I think that, that you should stay away from Oliver, there are too many things keeping you apart, and maybe it just wasnt meant to be"  
I took a deep breath and looked out the window. It was dark by now and I could see Olivers offices like on. He was probably sleeping, or was he thinking about me?  
"And he has a girlfriend" Stacie pointed out, I think she noticed me looking down at the office. I had completely forgotten about that. What about his girlfriend?  
"Thats right" I said and sighed.  
"We're too young to worry about this stuff, Ally, just have fun" She said.  
I thought about it for a while as we sat in silence watching the night. It was about midnight when I finally changed into my pjs and turned to Stacie.  
"You're right, Im just going to have fun"

"Youl..look...SO PRETTY" Hermione exclaimed when she saw me come out of the bathroom with the white dress on and the mask to cover my eyes. I had done a really like make up, some blush and pink lipgloss. It made my blue eyes stand out. I pulled my hair up until a very nice hairdo that Stacie did for me. I looked good.  
"You guys look good too" They really did, Hermione was probably the most beautiful angel ever and Stacie the sexiest witch in the world.  
"Ron, Harry and Draco, are waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I sort of made them and they werent really happy to have to be with Draco so we better hurry up before they start fighting" I laughed just thinking about it.  
"Yeah, their mouths are going to drop when they see us"  
"I hate to sound like Im bragging but I agree"  
Hermione said and pushed her beautiful curls out of the way (Stacie and I had curled her hair).  
"I wonder what they look like" Stacie mused.  
I was actually really excited to see what Draco looked like. I may not like him but the guy is not bad looking at all.  
"Yeah" I said.  
"Looks like someone is falling for the Slytherin ass" Stacie said.  
"No, Im not, I wish" I said and began walking down.  
I was really thinking it wouldve been great for me to have fallen for Draco, I wouldnt even have to be all broken hearted. Or I wouldnt have to be avoiding Oliver by not going to Flying Practice. I hadnt gone for 3 days now. We made our way down the stairs and smiled when we saw that Harry, Ron and Draco all looked hot. Draco was dressed as a hot English dude. Ron was dressed as Romeo and Harry was dressed as a prince. He looked good. Draco smiled and smirked at me.  
"You look beautiful" He said and took my hand.  
"You always say that, Draco, even when Im wearing the worst clothes ever" He grinned.  
"Thats because you do"  
"Thanks" I said and we walked hand in hand, well I had white gloves but you get the point.  
When we arrived at the Great Hall everything was great. There were decorated pumpkins floating in the air, ghosts dancing. All the kids 4-7 years actually were dancing with all kinds of costumes. There was a table full of food just for Ron, just kidding for everyone. And then there was the teachers table. My grandfather was dressed the same actually most of them, except for McGonagall who was I guess supposed to be some sort of dead lady and Oliver, who, yes, was dressed as a prince. He looked so good, even better than I had imagined that I couldnt take my eyes off him. We made contact as I entered and I saw his lips part a little. I didnt know then that this night was a night I would remember...


	11. I Love You

"Want to dance?" Draco asked and bowed.  
"Sure, but let me just go say hi to my grandfather"  
He nodded and I made my way to my grandfather, everyone moved to my surprise, and looked at me. I felt a bit out of place because everyone was staring, was I really that bad? Or something?  
"Hi...grandpa" I said quietly when everyone had returned to dancing. I could see Stacie dancing with Harry but I couldnt see Hermione or Ron.  
"You are the most beautiful girl ever" He said and smiled.  
"Second best" He said and gave me a knowing look. I blushed. Did he know? Did he really know?  
"Grandfather,-"  
"Dont worry, Alexia, well talk later" I smiled and bend down to kiss his cheek because he was sitting.  
"Now go have fun with Draco" He said and gave me a wink.  
"Bye" I said and walked by, thankfully no one really moved this time. I finally reached Draco to see him standing next to Pansy. She glared at me. I think she was supposed to be a fairy. She actually looked really good.  
"Want to dance, Draco?" She asked while looking at me with an evil look. I wanted to laugh. Was she trying to make me jealous? Yeah Right.  
"uh...not-"  
"Dance with her, Draco, Im going to get a drink" I said coolly. He nodded but I could tell he really didnt want to dance with her.  
I reached for a cup full of punch when another hand reached for the same cup.  
"Miss, how come you havent been to class for 3 days?"   
"I dont think this is the best time to talk about it, Professor" I replied and took another cup, I took a sip. No one seemed to notice that Oliver was talking to me.  
"Im going to have to talk to your grandfather if you dont show up next class-"   
"Ok," I said and walked away.  
Avoiding him was good. He grabbed my arm and gave me a pleading look.  
"What?" I asked and took my arm back.  
"Here" He handed me a sealed envelope.  
"Read it" He said and turned. I was about to go after him when Draco showed up.  
"Want to dance?"I looked down at the envelope and then up at him.  
"Yeah, hold on"  
"Can you hold this in your pocket, Stacie?" She nodded, thankfully the envelope had no writing.  
"Thanks" I whispered and walked back to Draco,  
"Lets dance"He took me by the waist and led me to the dance floor.  
We danced for a while and then I finally told him that I was tired and stopped. It was actually really fun dancing with him because he wasnt such a bad dancer. At least he knew how to dance I didnt think he would know how. I thought the only thing he knew how to do was make fun of people. He surprises me more and more. Its like hes really this different person and when I asked him about his father 2 days ago he was really avoiding the subject all he said was I dont want to talk about my father So I knew that he probably didnt even want to marry me. That we were probably being forced to get married. Ive come to realize that we have a lot in common.

"That was so much fun"  
Hermione said as we made our way up. Ron and Harry had their arms around their waists. I had said goodbye to Draco at the bottom. I didnt want him to walk me up, it just seemed weird to me.  
"Yeah, it was, even Ron stopped eating for once and danced" Hermione said and kissed Ron. I smiled thinking how cute they looked.  
"Good night, guys" They kissed my cheek and smiled.  
"Oh here's the envelope you asked me to hold on to"  
I hadnt changed into my pjs yet. I sat down and opened the envelope, I realized that my hands were shaking as I opened it.

**Ally,  
Im really sorry for everything. I think we need to talk. Because I have to tell you the truth, I think you know what Im talking about, please come to my office...  
Oliver.**

I didnt even realized that I had already gotten up to run out with the dress on. There were tears in my eyes. I dont even know why I was crying I just was. My hair fell down on my shoulders as I ran down the stairs. I wanted to hear him tell me. I wanted to hear the words from his lips. I wanted to tell him that I loved him.  
I knocked and tried to catch my breath while pulling up the dress because it was starting to fall down my chest.  
"Ally" He said and took my hand. I entered letting him lead me in. He closed the door and looked at me.  
"Im glad you came, I think there are things we need to say, I have-"  
"I was awake that night" I said and sat down.  
"What?"  
"The night you kissed me, I was awake" He blushed and swallowed.  
"You heard everything I said?" I nodded.  
"So then you already know what I have to say" He said and sat next to me.  
"No, I want to hear you say it, with my eyes opened" He chuckled.  
"You realize that this isnt right. That you shouldnt be here and that I shouldve never kissed you?"  
"Yeah, Oliver, I know, but that doesnt matter to me" I said and took his hand in mine. I looked at his chocolate brown eyes.  
"But, Ally, this could never be, Im older and youre-"  
"Oliver, I love you, I dont care what anyone thinks, I cant hide my feelings anymore. It hurt so much when you told me that I was getting the wrong impression, but then I was so happy to hear you tell me that you love me too. But then when I wanted to tell you that I loved you, you just said "No, Ally,no" Why would you give up without a fight?"  
He looked at me and caressed my cheek  
"Because I love you and I dont want to hurt you" I shook my head and put my face close to his palm.  
"You might be willing to give up without a fight but Im not" I said, I couldn't believe I was actually saying this, and leaned in. His eyes twinkled in the light of the fire.  
"Tell me you love me, Oliver and Ill be here for you, and if you tell me that youd rather not be with me then Ill walk away, but at least I know that I tried" I whispered and locked my eyes with his.  
"Ally, Im not sure that I-" I took both of his hands.  
"Oliver, Ive never felt like this before. Ever since the first day I saw you I-"  
"I felt the same way, Ally, but your father and Dumbledore, I respect him, what will he think of me? After all you are his granddaughter and youre 3 years younger than me"  
"Fine, then, if thats what you want, when has age mattered to anyone? Who cares what people think? Love is greater than anything, Oliver," I stood then and headed for the door. He stood up.  
"Im sorry, Ally"  
"Youre always sorry, you should feel sorry for yourself if you let me walk out that door, because Ill never forgive you for letting me go without a fight," I know I probably sounded dramatic. I had tears down my eyes now.  
"Why did you tell me that you hated me that night when your father was arguing with me?"  
"Because you didnt stop to listen to what I had to say, you dont listen, my father doesnt listen. Why do you guys always want to tell me what I should do and what I shouldnt do? I can make my own choices, Im not 10"  
He grabbed both of my arms then and pressed me against his warm chest.  
"Im telling you because I love you. I love you, Ally, so much that I dont want you to do anything drastic. Im not sure you can actually go through this"  
"Are you saying that Im too young and weak?"  
"No, Ally, Im...answer this question...are you willing to go against your mothers last wishes?"  
. I looked at him as the tears fell down my eyes.  
"Your father told me, and I knew then, from what Ive heard from Dumbledore about how much you loved your mother"   
"I dont even remember her" I said in a whisper.  
"But you wouldve done anything to make her happy the moment before she died right?"  
"You're hurting me, Oliver" I said because I really didnt like talking about my mother.  
"Im sorry, but answer me"  
"I would"  
"Then you wouldve said yes if she wouldve asked you to marry a Malfoy?"  
I nodded unable to get the words out.  
"Then answer me, are you going to forget your mothers wish to be with me?"  
I covered my face then and buried my face in his chest. Why did he have to bring it up now? Why?  
His strong arms went around my bare shoulders and hugged me tight. I needed his comfort, I needed to feel him there. I cried quietly as he held me there. I knew it probably sounded silly or stupid of me to listen to my mothers last wish, but it mattered to me because it made me feel that I would make my mother proud if I listened to her wish.  
"Im...I need time to think, Oliver" I said and looked up at him. His eyes twinkled with understanding.  
"Ill be waiting, I have to do something too"He said almost to himself.  
"You mean...Tracy?" He looked surprised but nodded.  
"When we started going out, it was...my parents thought it would be great if we went out because weve been friends for ever and they thought it would be a good idea, so I agreed to be with her. So, I do understand you, Ally, I went through the same thing. Dont get me wrong I love Tracy but only as a friend. Ive never loved anyone the way I love you" He whispered and rubbed his cheek against mine sending shivers down my spine.  
"I love you" I said and moved my face.  
I wanted to kiss him right then. And I did. I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him to me. Our lips touched and instead of it being a warm loving kiss it was a kiss full of passion and desperation because Oliver was kissing me so hard it was hard for me to breathe but I didnt want to breathe. I was afraid the moment would die and I didnt want that. His hand was running on my hair and I was just kissing him harder and harder every time. Suddenly Oliver pulled back.  
"Im sorry, I dont think we should be doing this in here alone I dont-"   
"You're right, youre right, I just...I got carried away" I said a bit embarrased and gasped for air.  
"I got carried away, Ally, are you ok?" I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah" I looked up at him and hugged him. "I love you, Oliver, and thats all that matters to me" He pulled back.  
"Just think about it, Ally, Ill be waiting"  
With that he broke away and walked to the door. When he opened it I turned to leave only to come face to face with my Grandfather.


	12. I Need You

"Yeah...of course" Oliver said and stepped aside so that my grandpa could pass. He eyed me as he entered and stood with his back to me.  
"I already know everything" He said silently.  
I looked at Oliver and looked down. He walked over to me and squeezed my hand quickly.   
Dumbledore, I can-"  
"I heard everything" He said. "Im not here to judge you, in fact, Im here to give you some advice" He turned around and walked over to me.  
"I think that you should go to sleep now, Alexia" I nodded and began walking out. I didnt want to say anything, I felt like I had let my grandfather down.  
"Wait" Oliver said stopping me.  
"I need to say something to your grandfather and I want you to be here" I didnt want to stay anymore. "I know that you may not agree with this, but I want you to know that I love Ally"   
I really wanted to cry. He was sticking up for me and it was the sweetest most romantic thing ever.  
"I know this Oliver, I just need to speak with you and Ill speak with Alexia tomorrow morning, but I think we all need to get some sleep" He said and gave me a look that clearly meant Time to leave So I turned with out looking at Oliver and headed for my room. I could hear my grandfathers steps behind me. Thank god it was Friday!

"What?" I groaned and covered my head with the sheets. I didnt want to get up.  
"Ally, get up, were going out for a picnic"I groaned again.  
"Im tired, ok?"  
"No, get up!"  
So I did, after Hermione and Stacie pulled me out of bed, that is.

"Im up, happy?" They nodded.  
"Come on, itll be fun. Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?"  
I waved my hand in dismissal and followed them. Harry and Ron carried the picnic basket. We actually made them. They insisted on using magic but we thought itd be fun. Besides they looked cute carrying their girlfriends stuff.  
"So, where were you last night?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper.  
"I was taking a walk" I hated lying but I didnt want to tell her what happened.  
"Oh" She replied.

"Come on, get in with us!"I shook my head and took a bite of my sandwich.  
"Not right now, maybe later" I said and took off my shirt. I had, of course, a bathing suit under. Ron, Harry, Stacie and Hermione were all in the lake splashing each other.  
"I wish my life was that simple" I murmured to myself.  
The sound of steps startled me and I turned around to see none other than Pansy with her two other Slytherin friends.  
"Look what we have here, Alexia" She smirked at me.  
"Hi" I said trying to be nice, I wasnt in the mood to argue with anyone.  
"Hello, can we join you "I could see that devilish grin she had on. Something bad was coming and I knew it.  
"Look, Pansy, Im not in the mood, ok?" I took another bite of my sandwich and looked away from them.  
"Why are you not in the mood? I mean, Dracos been looking all over for you."  
I knew where this was going. Why didnt I see it before? Pansy was clearly jealous that I was going to be the lucky girl to marry Draco.  
"I guess you found out" I replied coolly.  
"Yeah, I did, and Ive heard that you dont want to marry him? Now that is clearly the stupidest thing Ive ever heard. Who wouldnt want to marry someone as handsome as Draco?"  
I didnt answer. Sure, Draco, was handsome but he wasnt Oliver.  
"Leave me alone, Pansy" I said and shook my hair from my face.  
"I dont even know what he sees in you. What do they all see in you?" Was she saying that Draco was actually interested in me?  
"What are you talking about, Pansy?"  
"Draco, hes completely taken by you. Hes been really happy. He couldnt even sleep last night because he says he cant wait until you get married"  
"Were just friends" I replied and stood up.  
"Thats not what I think, but dont worry I wont tell anyone that you seem to have a certain interest in Professor Wood, because we all know he would never like you. So, let me give you some advice, just stop dreaming too high."  
"Youre just mad because Draco likes me and not you" I snapped. What was she thinking telling me all this shit?  
"Whatever, all I know is that youre not going to marry, Draco, because unlike you, I care about him, and he was going to ask me out before you came along "  
"you can have him" I murmured and began taking off my jeans.  
"Then why dont you call off the wedding?"She asked and looked at her friends.  
"Why doesnt he?" I asked and began walking toward the lake.  
I saw Pansy glare and walk away. I almost felt bad for her. But not really.  
"Alright, you finally decided to join us!" Ron said and smiled at me  
"yep" I replied and swan under water letting the water brush my hair.  
"We're going to go and get more food, do you want to come?" Harry asked.  
"Nah, Im just going to swim a little, hurry up Im hungry"  
They all nodded and walked away hand in hand. I lay there floating in the fresh lake thinking about the only thing that really mattered to me. Oliver.  
I was always the kind of person that didnt believe love could take up all your thoughts. Boy was I wrong!

"Ally"   
His soft voice filled my ears. For a minute I thought I was really just imagining it but then I looked up to see Oliver standing not too far, with his hands in his pockets.  
"Oliver" I said and swam out of there. I shook my head to get my hair a bit less wet and saw Oliver staring at me. I could tell he was trying not to. You look.pretty I smiled and blushed. He was such a gentleman.  
"How did you know I was here?"He smiled a mischevious smile.  
"I havent talked to my grandfather yet" I replied and pushed my wet hair back.  
"I talked to him a few minutes ago. Thats why I came. To tell you what he told me."  
I waited and stood there. He was really tall, ok, not too tall, but without my shoes on I felt shorter. Not that I wear high heel shoes or anything but he still looked tall.  
"What did he say?" I asked with nerves filling my blood.  
"Well" He looked around and then he picked me up with his strong arms and twirled me.  
"Did he really say that?"  
"Yes, and he said that he wants to talk to you about something important"  
"I wonder what it is" I said and placed my arms around his neck. He still held me up His arms wrapped around my back. He finally put me back but I didnt let go of his neck. I realized then that whenever Oliver was close to me nothing mattered. All those bad thoughts seemed so far away, even my engagement to Draco seemed like some nightmare. Oliver was the real thing. He grabbed my arms and pulled them away from his neck. He laced his fingers in mine and looked at me. I knew he loved me. The way he looked at me. I could see it in his eyes.  
"Oliver" I said his name because I liked the way it sounded on my lips. He moved closer to me and kissed my cheek.  
"I better go" He whispered. He was telling himself because when he had me close, I knew, he couldnt really think.  
"Dont"  
I said and began pushing him back until we had entered the forest. I kept pushing back until I felt him stop. His back to the tree, now. I looked back to see that the lake was far away.  
"Ally, I dont-"  
"Oliver, tell me something"He nodded and placed his forehead against mine. " When did you realize that you had fallen in love with me?"  
He smiled then, the most tender smile in the world and stroked my cheek with his hand.  
"When I saw you with Draco, It made me so jealous I wanted nothing more than to make him stay away from you"  
"I knew I loved you from the first time I saw you"  
I know it sounds pretty retarded to people, it wouldve sounded kind of sick if I had heard it from someone else. But its true love does things, it makes you say things you never thought youd say, it makes you do things that youve only thought of doing but never had the guts to do. Love is truly that magical. He continued to smile until I heard voices. "I better go" He said and broke away from me.  
"Oliver?" He turned.  
"Yeah?" I didnt answer instead I walked quickly to him and kissed him gently. He broke free and looked down.  
"Go talk to your grandfather" He said and apparated.

I stood there thinking of how weird he had just acted.  
"Ok"I said to myself and walked back to the lake. I grabbed my towel and peeked behind Harry.  
"Boo!" He jumped,  
"Ally, we were looking for you" He said and breathed in sigh of relief.  
"Yeah, I know, I wanted to trick you guys" He smiled and pointed at the food.  
"We got the food"   
"Thank god, Im starving" I said and walked over to the food. We made our way back to the castle a little after sunset.  
"Im going to take a shower" I said and walked into the bathrooms.   
"Im going to sleep, Im wiped" Stacie said and jumped on her bed. I rolled my eyes at her and took a shower. I was going to talk to my grandfather after the shower but I felt nervous about it. Something didnt seem right. I had a bad feeling about it.

I knocked quietly. "Come on in, Alexia" My palms were sweaty with nervousness.  
"Hi" I said shily and entered..  
"Sit down please" He said and smiled. It gave me some time to breath but his face went back to serious again.  
"I talked to Oliver."  
He stated. I nodded and rubbed my knees. "I told you that I would be here for you when you needed me. Why didnt you tell me that you and Oliver-"  
"We werent, grandpa" He nodded.  
"Then you know that this is not extremely good news?" I nodded.  
"I know you love him, and he loves you. That I cannot stand against but there are some things that you are going to have to choose between."  
"Youre talking about my engagement with Draco?" He nodded.  
"I know that you dont like him and it seems unfair that you have to marry him. I tried talking to your father but he answered that you knew why you had to and that you would choose on your own"  
. I swallowed. This whole-chose-between-love or your mother-thing was really becoming that biggest burden ever.  
"Do you want to tell me what thats about?I have a feeling there is more to the story" I closed my eyes.  
"I dont think I should. Just trust me when I tell you that my father told you that truth and that Im going to make my choice" I replied. I didnt want to cry I didnt think I had a reason to but still I wanted to.  
"You shouldnt have to choose, you should do what you want" He replied and kneeled down."Do what you want not what everyone wants you to do" He said and patted my knee.  
"Its not that simple" I replied and swallowed the knot of tears that was forming in the back of my throat.  
"Tell me what it is your father told you" My grandfather said quietly.  
"I cant" Im not even sure why I hadnt told him.  
"Ok, Alexia, but remember what I told you"I stood then and nodded.  
"I have to go, bye" I got out of there and hurried back to the common room. All I wanted was to go to sleep and forget everything. I ran so quick I ended up tripping and falling face down. I groaned and stood up. I knew where I wanted to go and so I did. I was doing what I wanted.  
"Ally, what are you doing here?"  
"Oliver, I need you" I threw my self at him and let his warm body hug me. He closed the door and hugged me tight.


	13. My Decision

"What happened?"  
"I want to do what I want" He pulled away and looked at me with care.  
"Ally, do you want some coffee or tea?" I nodded.  
"Tea sounds good" I sat down.  
He brought me a cup of tea and sat next to me. "What happened?"  
"My grandfather told me to do what I want not what anyone else does. He thinks its simple when its not. Oliver, I know this is going to sound weird but I had this dream where I told you this, "If my mom wants me to marry Draco than I will even if I love someone else" and I let you go Im afraid my dreams going to come true"  
"Ally" He said and grabbed my hand. "Ill understand. No matter what you decide to do. Ill understand" I nodded and sipped my tea.  
"I dont want to let you go, though"I replied.  
"I dont want you to go but Im going to be here for you no matter what you choose." We stayed there. Talking about everything , well almost everything.  
"I better get some sleep" I said yawning.  
"Good night, remember what I told you" He said and smiled as I walked away from his place. I slept when I got to the common room but not for long...

**"Mommy?" I looked up to see my mom in the hospital bed. Her skin a pale color and dark circles under her eyes.  
"Alexia, come here" I heard my fathers voice echo loudly.  
"What happened to, mommy?" I asked looking back at her as my father led me out.  
"Shes going to be ok" I nodded and stood at the door. I didnt want to leave my mother.  
"Severus, promise me something" I heard my mom whiper.  
"Wait outside, Alexia" I looked at my father and hurried out. I leaned against the door trying to hear my mothers voice.  
"Promise me..." I heard her hushed whispers. I wondered what it was she wanted my father to promise her.  
"I promise" I heard my father reply and then a loud beep made me enter the room to see my father crying with sobs. The loudest and most unforgettable sobs I had ever heard.  
Everything went black then. I found myself sitting down in pure darkness with my legs against my chest.  
"Where am I?" I didnt get my answer but a bright light made me squint.  
"Alexia" Her voice sounded like a sweet melody. My mother was standing a few fee away. Her bright smile made me stand.  
"Mom?" "Alexia, listen to me, theres no time". I nodded and looked up at her.  
"Marry Draco.He's a good person. If you choose Oliver you will loose him. There are some things you dont know. He doesnt know them yet but if you choose him you'll end up heart broken.Forget him, he's not going to be with you"  
"But-"   
"Do what you I tell you. I know you love him but he'll end up hurting you, even if he doesnt want to" She repeated, she gave me a sad apologetic look and then she disappeared.**

"NO!" I sat up and blinked. There was sweat dripping down my face.  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as I wiped the sweat from my forehead.  
"Yeah, I just had-"  
"A nightmare, thats for sure" Stacie said and threw a pillow at me. I was still shaken by my dream. Had that dream been a message from my mother? Or was it just my own self trying to torture me?  
I had no way of knowing but something deep inside me told me that it was a message. "NO, I had a dream" I replied and swung my legs over the bed.  
"I think I need some water" I said and rubbed my eyes. I was wearing my baby blue pajamas. My top was pretty soaked with sweat, which is pretty gross if you ask me!  
"We'll go with you" I nodded and we hurried quietly out the common room  
"The house elves better be up"Stacie said jokingly. I wasnt really listening the dream of my mother and her words kept echoing in my head like a missed up tape.  
"Shh, if we get caught, well be in trouble" Hermione said and lowered her wand.  
"No we wont. Did you forget that Alexia gets special treatment?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I do not" I said.  
"Yeah, she does" Stacie said and winked at me.  
"I do not!" I said louder than I had intended to.  
"Miss, what are you doing up so late" One house elf looked at me. I jumped a little.  
"I just wanted to get some water. If you show me where it is I could get-"  
"Here you go miss" He handed me a glass of clear water.  
"Thank you so much" I said and drank.  
"Even the house elves like you" Stacie complained and hurried up the stairs.  
"Stop hating" I joked.  
"Yeah, yeah"  
"Youre the one with the hot boyfriend" I said.  
"Well youre the one that is so lucky, you have Oliver-" She stopped and her eyes widened. I turned around slowly.  
"You were saying?" I breathed out in relief but nerves began to form.  
"My god" Looking at him only made me remember that dream I had just had a few minutes ago.  
"It is too late to be roaming around the castle" Oliver said and smirked at me  
"Im going to sleep "Hermione said nervously and hurried. Stacie smirked at me and hurried up. Leaving Oliver and I alone for the second time this night.  
"You really shouldnt be up this late" He said jokingly.  
"Alright" I replied back and began heading up the stairs. I didnt want to talk to him. Not yet.  
"Wait" He said, I turned back.  
"What?"I replied and leaned against the stairs. I knew they would probably switch any minute now.  
"I-"He smiled at me and shook his head. "Never mind" I felt the staircase moving.  
"Oh, great"I jumped right next to Oliver.  
"What time is it?" I asked and wondered just how bad I looked.  
"Its 3 am" He replied and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I couldnt sleep" I said trying to make conversation but I felt sort of nervous that we could be seen.  
"Me neither, I had this really weird dream about this beautiful lady, she looked a lot like you, she was telling me to tell you that it was a message" He looked at me as if expecting for me to tell him that he was crazy.  
"Oh my god"I said and covered my mouth, I wanted to cry then.  
"I had almost the same dream"I still couldnt get over my shock.  
"That's really weird" He said and waited for me to say something.  
"Oh my god" I repeated and walked up the stairs. "I need to get some sleep" I said quickly and hurried up the stairs. I really did need sleep. I had to think it over, but somewhere in my heart I knew that I would be choosing to marry Draco in the morning and I would have to tell Oliver.

The next morning I pretended to be sick. I wanted to be alone to think things through. And if I didnt go to class then I wouldnt have to see Oliver. I wanted to avoid him. It was pretty stupid of me to try and avoid him but I didnt want to tell him anything. It was too hard just to think about it. But of course Stacie adn Hermione made me go to dinner claiming that I would get sick if I didnt and that they would tell my grandfather.So, as I had foreseen, or forethought, Oliver defenitely found me right as I was heading back up to the common room.  
"Ally wait" I kept walking hoping he would just leave but he didnt. He caught up with me in no time.  
"You weren't in class"   
"I was sick" I said coldly. I had to or it would be too hard to tell him. "OH, are you ok? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing" He said and continued to walk with me.  
"I'll be fine" I said and looked at the muffin I had in my hands.   
"Are you sure? You don't look ok"  
"I'll be fine" Oliver looked at me and I could see him looking at me but I pretended not to notice and kept my eyes focused toward me.  
"Ally, tell me what's wrong, I thought you trusted me?" I nodded and stopped. I could already feel the knot of tears forming in my throat.  
"I have made my choice" I said quietly and began walking up the stairs. Surprisingly he followed .  
"That's why you're acting so cold toward me. I think I already know that you've decided to marry Draco" He said. His voice was calm, I think it was actually a tone of resignation. There wasn't much he could do to stop me, especially after he had said that he would understand me no matter what I chose to do.  
"Yeah, I'm going to marry, Draco. I'm going to do my best to like him" I said adn swallowed. This was even harder than I had thought.  
"I understand" No you dont! I felt like screaming but I didnt I just stopped infront of the fat lady.  
"We can still be friends right?" Oliver asked and looked into my eyes for the first time. I kept my tears hidden, It would be harder if I started to cry now.  
"I dont think that's a good idea. I think it's best we keep our distance for obvious reasons" I said and said the password."Bye, Oliver" I said and looked at him. He turned and walked down. I hurried into the common room and jumped on my bed to cry.

"Christmas break is coming!" Ron and Harry chanted as they entered the Great Hall Monday morning.  
"Yeah, great for you, unfourtunetly Ally and I have to stay here" Stacie replied dully.  
"Oh" Was all Harry said and gave Stacie an apologetic look.  
"Well, Im going to stay with Ron but.wait you guys should come" Stacie hyped up.  
"We cant" I replied thinking about my father.  
"Oh well, Im sure well have fun here too" I replied and stood.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to talk to Draco" I said and began walking to Enemy territory.  
"You're not going to the Slytherin table are you?"   
"Duh, thats where Draco is" I replied and smiled.  
"You're dead" Ron said and shook his head.  
"OH well" I replied and smiled at him.

"Hello, Draco" I said cheerfully, pretending not to notice the evil looks I was getting from all the girls. The guys on the other hand where smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at Draco.  
"Hi, you want to sit?"I smirked.  
"I'd love to" Every Slytherins eyebrows raised up to their forehead.  
I sat and smiled at Pansy. I know it sounds pretty evil but I wanted to make her mad. I was actually having fun. Draco kissed my cheek and smirked at the other guys. I think he wanted to show off that he had a pretty girlfriend.  
"So, what are you doing over here?" He asked and placed his arm around me.  
"I wanted to talk to you" I replied and smiled shyly.  
"Speak to me" He said and smiled again.  
"Not in front of anyone" I replied.  
"Ok, you can tell me later" He whispered.  
"I guess" I replied and looked at Pansy. I kissed Draco on the cheek and raised one eyebrow at Pansy. That had to teach her not to mess with me. It was all fun and games until I had to look over to see Oliver glaring with such hate it made me feel really guilty. I looked away and looked back at Pansy, I saw her smirk with a knowing look.  
"Ill get you after practice so we can talk" Draco said as I hurried off to Divination.  
"OK "I replied trying to keep my cool. I didnt want to look at Oliver.  
It turned out that Mrs. Trewalany still thought that I would suffer a great love loss. Little did she know! "She scares me" I whispered to Hermione and grabbed my books. "Ill meet you back in the common room, I have to go and talk to Draco "  
"ok," I smiled and literally ran to where Draco was. I had made my decision.NOt that I liked it. "For a minute I thought it was a set up" He said as I approached him.  
"Why would I do that?" I said and sat down on the grass. It was a cloudy day. I could tell that it would start snowing soon. He shrugged.  
"I just came to let you know that I am going to marry you"  
"I thought you didnt want to"  
"I like you as a friend, Draco, and Im sure that if I try to I can like you as something more,I cant make myself love you, but Ill try . I hope you know that the only reason I am doing this is because of a promise made to my mother. Do you understand that?" He nodded and looked away.  
"I want to marry you "His words struck me with a force. Of all the things I had expected, this one wasnt one of them."Thats why Ive been nice because a part of me was hoping that you would start to like me and maybe even want to marry me"  
"Do you really want to marry someone who you know doesnt love you?"He didnt move.  
"I cant call the wedding off, if thats what youre trying to make me do, I dont want to and I cant" I grabbed his hand on instinct.  
"I never said anything like that "I replied.  
"My father wants me to marry you, I want to marry you, even if I didnt want to, there is no way I can go against my fathers wishes" I stood up then.  
"ok, Im glad we had this conversation. I just want you to know that Im only marrying you because of my father, but I love someone else. Im going to try my hardest to like you but Im not promising anything" He stood and took my hand.  
"Im going to do my best" He said and kissed my cheek. I stood there and looked at him knowing that in a few years, whether I loved him or not, he would be my husband. I kissed his cheek back and took his hand. I had to try an love him, for my sake and for Olivers.


	14. He Knew Me Too Well

"Father, I want to talk to you" I stormed into his classroom right before dinner time.  
"Professor Snape, Alexia, remember that"   
"Youre my father. What are you ashamed or something?" He gave me a stiff look and put down his notes.  
"What do you wish to speak to me about? Make it quick, its almost dinner time" I walked over to him with frustration and smacked my hands down on his desk. I had all I could take.  
"I can talk as long as I want, youre my father, and youre going to listen to me"  
"Dont raise-"  
"I came to tell you that...Im going to marry, Draco" I said and began storming back out before he could try and say anything.  
"Is that your final decision?" I nodded.  
"Very well but dont come back to me saying you dont want to marry him because Lucious will not be very happy about it"   
"Im not going to" I replied angrily.  
"What kind of future did you think you would have with Oliver, hes older than you and hes a low class quidditch player. You wouldnt be known all around. Youd have no family because if you went with him, I would pretend you are not my daughter"  
On another occasion this would have made me cry and feel sad but it was then I realized that my father had never treated me like a daughter. "Dont worry, Severus, I made my decision. And dont say that, because they truth is you forgot about me a long time ago" I said and hurried out, once again. I slammed the door and hurried up to my grandfathers office where he greeted me and hugged me.

An hour after talking to my grandfather I jogged to the common room I wanted to avoid Oliver as much as possible.  
"Harry, I am asking youdid you or did you not kiss her?" I stopped midway as I saw Stacie and Harry arguing.  
"Whats going on?" I asked and stepped in between them.  
"Harry, wont answer my question" She said and crossed her arms.  
"What happened?"  
"I was walking over here when all of a sudden this girl comes over to me and tells me that Harry kissed her"   
This really sounded stupid to me "Harry would never do that" I said quietly.  
"Thats what I said but she doesnt believe me" Harry complained.  
"I asked you to tell me if you did or not and it took you a long time to answer me, Harry, what did you expect me to think?" I had to admit I was taking Harrys side.  
"Well, Harry already said he didnt so there is no need for you two to argue anymore" I said and moved away from them.  
"I dont want to talk to him anymore, Im not sure I can trust him"  
"Stacie, please stop being so dramatic, there are other people who have it worst than you" I was really talking a bout myself.  
"This isnt your business so stay out of it" Harry looked at me and shook his head.  
"Fine, I was trying to help, you dont have to be so bitchy about it" I stormed back inside the girls dorm to find Hermione reading.  
"Let me guess you tried to tell her something and she told you to stay out, right?" I nodded.  
"I tried too, poor, Harry"I nodded and sighed.  
"I think its best we leave them alone"  
"Yeah, I just hope they dont end up angry at each other because I dont want to have to take sides" Hermione was right, I didnt even want to think about having them fight about everything and making us takes sides.

"God!" Stacie stormed in a few minutes later, while Hermione and I read. She looked at us and sat down on her bed. "I swear, Harry, is so dramatic "  
I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. "You two shouldnt be fighting over something so stupid "I said.  
"Oh, please, just leave me alone, I dont even want to think about it. I think its over" I decided to just ignore her since she wasnt listening.  
"Im going for a walk, you want to come, Hermione?"   
"No thanks Im going to finish reading this book"  
"Suit yourself, youre going to be stuck listening to miss bitchy" I hurried down the stairs into the cold of the night

I finally stopped near the lake where not too long ago I had been with Oliver, those memories filled my thoughts and made me feel sad. I missed him already.  
"I thought Id find you here" I didnt need to turn to know that Oliver was coming my way. I could tell just by the way my body was reacting and that way he smelled.  
"You knew Id be here, I thought I made it clear that-"  
"I want to know why, all of a sudden you choose him?"  
Y"ou said you would understand" I said without turning to look at him. He stood right behind me, and leaned down to whisper in my ear.  
"I lied, part of me believed you would choose me, because you love me" I shivered and tried stepping forward but his arm went around my waist  
. "Oliver, please, dont do this"   
"Why? Ally, I want to be with you"  
"I dont" I said quietly and tried to free myself.  
"Tell me, while looking into my eyes that you dont love me and I'll stop bothering you" He turned me around with his arm still around my waist, my shirt was up now and his hand was now resting at the small of my back. I looked up into his eyes, the moonlight was reflecting upon them.  
"You know I have to marry him, I have no other choice"   
"You dont have to"  
"Yes I do! You dont understand anything, ok? Just leave me alone, dont make this any harder for me "I pushed him back but he immediately grabbed me back.  
"Dont do this to me" He said and pressed me against him, so tight, I could almost feel and count every part of his muscles.  
"Stay with me, lets go away, and never come back"  
"Youre forgetting that you have a girlfriend, Oliver, dont do this, we cant do this"  
"When Im with you, I cant think about anything else, I let myself go, Im not worried about tomorrow". His words sounded so pretty I wanted to let go, I really did. I wanted to forget everything and everyone. But I couldn't

"Are they still mad at each other?"  
"Im afraid so Hermione" whispered as I slipped inside my bed. I could still feel Olivers touch and his smell and his beautiful words.  
"Im awake you know" I laid back down and yawned.  
"I know youre awake" I replied and covered my face with the sheets. "If I were you Id get over your anger before its too late. Trust me there is no worse pain than loosing the person you really love" I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely. From now on I wouldnt even take a walk outside or go anywhere alone I didnt want to run into Oliver, I didnt want to have to reject him again.

"Ally, come here, please" I looked over at Draco and wiped the sweat off my forehead.  
"You come here "I yelled. He grinned and walked toward me. I had just finished flying class.  
"I got you something since Ill be leaving tomorrow for Christmas break. My father will probably want to meet you so Ill write, maybe you can come over and meet my mother and father". I smiled generously and took his present, I opened it to see a small necklace with a snake on it.  
"Thanks.Id like that, as long as they dont treat me the way you did in the beginning"  
"Dont worry, Ill make sure they dont, they wont be able to resist your charm" I laughed and leaned against him. I had to try to like him, so I was. We had been hanging out for the past four days. As impossible as it is to believe, I actually enjoyed being with Draco.  
"Did I tell you that Pansy isnt too happy with me sitting at the Slytherin table?"  
"She told me, but no one else agrees with her"   
"Shes jealous" I replied and walked with him to the Slytherin table, It sure beat being with Harry and Stacie, they were still mad at each other.  
"Yeah, many girls are, you should consider yourself lucky"  
"I should" I replied and looked at him. He stopped and cupped my face, in front of the Great Hall.  
"Draco, what are you doing?" He didnt answer instead he leaned down and kissed me in front of every one, including Oliver. I saw him stand and look at me and you know what I did? I closed my eyes and kissed him back with passion. I wanted Oliver to see, I wanted him to hate me, to forget me, to think that I liked Draco. Oliver shook his head and sat back down. I could fool everyone but not Oliver, he knew me too well.


	15. Tracy

"Im going to miss you guys, especially now that Stacies mad at me for telling her off" I whispered and hugged Hermione then Ron.  
"Dont worry, Im sure theyll get over their anger by the time they come back" Ron smiled and I nodded.  
"Bye, Harry" I said to Harry and hugged him. "Let me give you some advice, sent her a letter and some little present and shell be good in no time." He smiled and nodded.  
"Il'l keep that in mind" I waved and stood back next to Stacie.  
"Can you believe he didnt even say bye to me?"  
"Its not like he couldve" I murmured.  
"I heard that"  
"Good" I replied and began heading up to the common room.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I dont know, somewhere better than here" I began walking away.  
"Im not mad at you, ok? Lets go outside and play some quidditch"  
"Okay" I replied.

"Its so hot" I exclaimed and took off my shirt. No one would see me, or so I thought.  
"Yeah, and youre beating my ass" She said and threw the quaffle my way.  
"Well, youre pretty good too, dont worry, youll be able to beat me someday" I made my way down and grabbed my water bottle. I poured some water on my body and made my way on my broom.  
"Excuse me!" I turned to look at the young woman that stood now in front of me. She was pretty. Her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders.  
"Im looking for Oliver Wood, Can you tell me where he is?" I nodded and smiled There was something about her. She seemed warm and nice.  
"Sure, Ill show you" I grabbed my white shirt and put it over my head.  
"Im Tracy" I felt my heart stop. This was her, her, the her that was officially his girlfriend. And yet I felt guilty because I had kissed her boyfriend and she had no clue that he secretly loved me, not her.  
"Im Ally, Professor Wood stays here" I knocked and heard his footsteps approaching. He opened the door and smiled when he saw me, then he saw her and his smile sort of disappeared.  
"She was lost and I helped her here" I said quickly and smiled at Tracy.  
"It was nice meeting you" She smiled and shook my hand. She was too nice, too nice even for me to hate her.

"Was that who I think it was?"  
"Yeah, thats Tracy, Olivers girlfriend"  
"She seem really nice"  
"She is" Stacie swung her arm around me and smiled.  
"Dont worry, you are way prettier than her"  
"Shut up, it doesnt matter, Im going to marry Draco"  
"Look, even if you cant see it, I can, and trust me there is no way you are going to marry Draco"  
"Im pretty sure I am" I replied and took off my shirt again.  
"Whatever" She said and got on her broom.  
"Exactly, lets just play" I smiled and threw the quaffle at me.  
"Hey, if I beat you, you have to promise no to fight with Harry"  
"Fine, but Im not really mad at him, he just makes me mad sometimes, but I still love him" I chuckled and smiled.  
"You are so mean, Stacie"  
"Yeah and youre too nice" I smiled and continued to play. I shouldve been worried about Oliver and Tracy, I know but somehow that didnt matter because after looking at Tracy and getting to know her for less than a minute I knew she would make Oliver happy, even if I couldnt.

"Isnt she pretty?" Pansy walked by me while I was on the way to the library.She was staying for the break too.  
"Yeah, shes Olivers girlfriend" She knew I could hear, she knew too much.  
"I bet, Ally, is dying of jealousness" Pansy said and giggled. I decided to ignore her, she wasnt worth it.  
"Oh, Ally, I didnt know you were in front of me, did you see her?"  
"Yeah, shes really nice, Im really happy that Oliver has such a nice girlfriend"  
"Stop trying to pretend like you dont care" She said and grabbed a chunk of my hair.  
"Let go of my hair, Pansy, or Ill-"  
"Or youll what?" I didnt respond instead she got my fist on her face. I pulled her hair and began smacking her. She really deserved it.  
"Ally, let her go" Oliver grabbed me by the waist and dragged me away from her.  
"Let me go, Oliver" He shook his head and looked at Pansy.  
"Are you alright, Miss Parkinson?"  
"NO, she attacked me professor, I demand to speak to Dumbledore"  
"Stop being such a baby, Pansy, you provoked me ,so screw you and next time you want to talk shit about me you know where to find me!" Oliver pulled me all the way to a closed unused room and pushed me inside gently.  
"What were you thinking?"  
"She was messing around with me, she should know better...wait...you dont think I did it with out a reason, you know them, those stupid Slytherins"  
"I know, Ally, I just never thought youd go against someone like that"  
"Well you dont know me that well" I said and pulled my hair from my ponytail.  
"Ally, please calm down"  
, "Sorry, Im being rude, I know, its just shes so mad because Im going to marry Draco-" My voice trailed off and I realized we were in a room alone.  
"I better go before Pansy gets to my grandfather first" I said and reached for the lock.  
"Ally, Im planning to talk to Tracy, about breaking up" I stopped and leaned against the door.  
"She seems really nice, Oliver, why dont you try and-"  
"Dont tell me what to do, Ally, you never liked it, in fact, you are the one that at first got mad when I pushed you away with out a fight and youre doing the same, now youre telling me to stay with Tracy?" He had me there, he was right I was a hypocrite.  
"I...I did fight, ok? Its just that I-"  
"Dont, Ally, you cant even tell me why you chose him?" I looked down and at my feet.  
"I...I had this dream and my mother came to tell me that I should marry Draco and that it doesnt matter, youre going to hurt me. I wasnt really going to listen to it until you told me about your dream. What are the odds of both of us having almost the same dream? My mother sent me this message, I just know it"  
"It was a dream, Ally, this is real" He pulled me toward him. I had missed feeling him this close. It had been almost a week without seeing his eyes and hearing his voice as tender as it was now. He pressed me against him and looked at me.  
"It was a dream, Ally"  
"I dont think it was, I think it was a message, like you said"   
"Ally, listen to me, I dont want to just leave you with him, you dont even love him, I just cant forget you like nothing happened between us. I know we hadnt had much time together, but I feel like Ive know you forever and I want to be with you"  
"I want to be with you too, Oliver" He hugged me tight and sighed. "But there are so many things that I have to do, Id have to cancel the wedding and you, youd have to-"  
"Im willing to do it" He whispered and cupped my face.  
"Im going to try" I whispered quietly and touched his soft lips with my fingertips. He leaned down to kiss me but I stopped him.  
"I cant. At least not until you break up with her" I said and kissed his cheek.  
"Good night, Ally," I smiled and stepped outside. Why was it that I couldnt say no to Oliver? I had tried so hard to stay away from him to promise that I would marry Draco and yet once Oliver got me alone I couldnt say no I knew why that was, I was afraid to loose him to her.


	16. Tracy's Dream

"Grandpa, she started it!" I complained like a little child.  
"Alexia, shes planning on calling her parents if I do nothing about it"   
"Well then give me detention or something"  
"Your father isnt too happy about this"  
"Hes never happy" I replied and sat down. I was still shaken by the conversation I had with Oliver.  
"Oh, that, yeah, well"  
"I think you should-"  
"I know, I know, Im going to try and talk to Draco and Lucious Malfoy if thats possible, but Grandpa, Im not sure that I want to-"  
"You told youre father you did"   
"That was before...before I realized that its impossible to marry someone I dont like"  
"Oh, Alexia, I dont know if I can help you this time. Youre going to have to get out of this on your own"  
. "Thanks" I said and hurried outside.

"That was so cool, you totally told her off" A bunch of girls came up to me and congratulated me. I found it really weird.  
"I heard about your little fight with Pansy"   
"Yeah, it was actually really fun" I said sarcastically.  
"Thats not a good way to start your Christmas break" Stacie said and pretended to act like she cared.  
"Well, Im sure youll come up with a way to top me" I smiled and hugged her.  
"We better have some fun, or I might just run away to Rons house"  
"Ha, you wouldnt dare" I said knowing she would never leave me alone.  
"Youre right, I wish I would, though, Im getting sick of hanging around you"  
"Me too, Stacie, me too" We both laughed and headed up to the common room.

"You know, if we spend the rest of the Christmas break playing quidditch we are going to be really skinny by the end of the two weeks"   
"Oh no, we should stop playing because if we dont youll disappear" Stacie joked and stopped in mid air.  
"Well youll disappear with me" She laughed and shook her hair out from her messy bun.  
"Oliver, please, lets play "I looked down to see Oliver and Tracy coming our way. I felt my heart tighten.  
"Oh great" I heard Stacie murmur.  
"Dont be mean" I said and continued to look at her.  
"Ally!" She was calling my name, she remembered me. I made my way down and looked at Oliver. He shrugged and gave me an apologetic look.  
"I was telling Oliver how pretty I think you are, do you mind if we play with you and your friend?" I shook my head.  
"Ive heard from Oliver that you are a really good keeper, he's said alot of great things about you" I glanced at Oliver for a second and gave him a small knowing look.  
"Im ok" I said shyly  
"Lets play" Stacie yelled.  
We played, and as crazy as it sound, three hours later, Stacie, Tracy and I were getting along just fine. I wouldve rather have Tracy be a bitch than the nice girl she was because it was harder for me to even picture Oliver breaking up with her for me. She had no idea and I was guilty as hell.  
"Ok, this is the last one, who ever scores wins" Oliver came on my side and smiled.  
"Im sorry about this-"  
"Dont worry about it" I said and smiled.  
"Oh my god!" Stacies high pitch scream made both Oliver and I jump.  
"Tracy!" She was falling, her head was falling to the side and her body seemed limb. I hurried down and grabbed her shirt just in time. I held on until Oliver grabbed her and carried her, bridal style, to the hospital wing.  
"What the hell happened?" I asked Stacie and followed Oliver, he was carrying Tracy and jogging along.  
"Im not sure, one minute shes smiling and the next she just started falling."  
"Oliver, why did this happen?" He looked at me and smiled sadly.  
"You are truly amazing" He said "Im not sure, we just need to get her to the hospital wing" We hurried and of course Madam Pomfrey kicked us out immediately, even Oliver.  
"Im worried" I said and paced around the room.  
"She'll be ok" Oliver said and grabbed my hand, then, he noticed Stacie and let go.  
"Dont worry, Oliver, I knew way before Ally did "I saw Oliver blush a little and turn to me.  
"Dont worry, shell be ok"  
"I know, its just-"  
"Shes going to be fine, she needs some rest thats all" Madam Pomfrey said, as she came out and closed the door behind her.  
"What happened to her?" Oliver said and stood up.  
"Im not sure yet, I have sent her blood tests to the minestrys biological office and the results should come in no time, shell need to rest" Madam Pomfrey repeated.  
"Can I stay with her?" Oliver asked immediately.  
"She actually requested that if Alexia would agree, she stay with her" I almost choked on my own saliva.  
"Yeah...Id like that" Stacie looked at me like I was nuts.

"Its not like I couldve said no" I replied as I got my warm blanket and my journal.I gathered the things in my hand and smiled.  
"Well, Im sure youll have fun listening to her talk about Oliver"   
"Stacie, just let it go, Im sure shell be a fun person to talk to, plus she must be too tired or asleep by now" I smiled again tryiing to reasure myself that everything would be ok.  
"Dont worry, no monsters will eat you while Im gone"  
"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and hurried down to the hospital wing. I didnt know what to expect.

When I arrived at the hospital wing I spotted Tracy. She looked okay for the most part.  
"I didnt think youd come" She said and smiled.  
"Im here, Tracy" I said and sat next to her.  
"I bet youre wondering why in the world I asked for you to stay with me?" I nodded.Yeah!  
"I know about you and Oliver", I swallowed." He didnt tell me if thats what youre thinking, I sort of figured it out on my own. A woman knows trust me. I justI came here to tell Oliver about this. The reason why Im hereIn the hospital, I mean. Im sick"  
"Yeah but you'll be-"  
"No, I'm really sick"  
"What do you mean sick?"  
"As in Im going to die, sick" I gasped.  
"Thats impossible, youre young and beautiful"  
"I have leukemia" I couldnt look at her. How could someone so nice and beautiful have their life shortened?  
"Im so sorry "I said and grabbed her hand in instinct.  
"Why didnt you tell, Oliver?" I asked and looked at her.  
"I came to tell him in person. I came to ask him to make my dream come true"  
I waited patiently wondering what it was she wanted to ask him, but I knew no matter what I was going to try and make sure it happened.  
"Ever since I met Oliver, it was a long time ago, I fell in love with him"   
"Im not sure how this has to do with me"  
"He loves you, I can see it in his eyes, he never looked at me, or has, the way he looks at you. Ive always wanted to marry him, that has been my dream to walk down the aisle with a man like Oliver, hes one of a kind. I know this is going to sound selfish but Im asking you to please stay away from him, I think I deserve to live the last year of my life with the man I love"  
To other people this mustve sounded like she was a bitch or selfish or like she was making it up but to me it sounded fair. She was right, I understood her.  
"I understand, Tracy, you dont have to worry about me, Im already going to marry someone else" She sat up immediately.  
"What?"   
"Im getting married soon "I replied and closed my eyes. Hadnt I just two days ago? Promised Oliver to cancel the wedding? And here I was telling Tracy that she was going to get Oliver and I would marry Draco.  
"Please, forgive me for asking this from you, I just, I love Oliver, just as much or more than you do" I nodded and closed my eyes again.  
Why me? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this, I asked myself and I cried that night while Tracy slept, I wept quietly by myself. This is that way my life has to be...


	17. Love

In the morning while Tracy still slept I walked to Olivers office.  
"Oliver" I whispered and entered. I walked inside and noticed that everything was in its place, the fireplace was lit and with good reason since it was still really cold.  
"Oliver?" Without thinking I opened the door to his room and entered. He wasnt in there. Thats what I had thought until his bathroom door opened and he came out with only a towel around his waist. When he saw me he stopped and looked at me.  
"Im sorry, I just need to talk to you thats all,"  
" Ill wait outside" I said rather quickly.  
"Ally wait, whats wrong?" I tried so hard not to look at his almost naked self.  
"Ill wait outside, hurry, this is really important" He nodded and I stepped outside.  
"What is it?"  
"Oliver, promise me something" He hesitated, then nodded.  
"Promise me that if Tracy asks you to do something for her youll do it"   
"Where is this coming from? Whats wrong?"  
"Just promise me"  
"Ally, I dont know if I should"   
"Oliver, please, if you love me, then promise me youll do it"  
"I promise, Ally, but please calm down, youre really cold" I shook my head.  
"Im fine, really" But even as I said this I felt my hands shaking violently. I did feel sick but I didnt want to admit it.  
"Ally, youre shaking, I better-"Those were the last words I heard before I fainted.

"Ally, Ally, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes slowly trying to adjust them.  
"Oliver?"  
"Thank god, you look better now "I sat up and drank from the tea that was to my side.  
"Im in your bed" I blushed thinking how weird it was that I was in his bed just like I had dreamed yet not in the same circumstances.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I need to go and see-"  
"Shes right outside"   
"What?"  
"Im right here" She stepped inside and smiled. She truly was beautiful  
. "Oh, Tracy, youre out of bed"  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey said I could get out of there" I smiled.  
"Im glad. Ive got to go" I said and began sitting up on the side of they bed.  
"Oh, no, you took care of me, now its my turn" She smiled and sat next to me.  
"Oliver, go and tell Dumbledore that his granddaughters with me"  
"You know about my-"  
"He was like a father to me" He never mentioned that  
"Oh" I replied stupidly and touched my head, I really felt sick and there was this nagging feeling in my throat I couldnt bear any longer.  
"Just relax" She said nicely and grabbed my hand.  
"Im going to talk to Oliver" She said quietly as I began to doze off again.  
"Thats great" were the last words I said before Oliver was no longer mine but hers.

"Why didnt you tell me?" I opened my eyes to find Oliver leaning over and holding my hand.  
"Huh?" He drew back and smiled.  
"I said, why didnt you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"   
"About Tracy"  
"I wanted to I just thought she should tell you on her own".  
"I was right about you" He said and stroked my cheek.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, I felt alot better now, it was weird.  
"You truly are extraordinary. I talked to Tracy and she finally asked me. And Im going to marry her" Even though I had expected it, it still hurt to hear that. He was no longer mine, he was hers.  
"Thats-"   
"Ally I didnt do it because you asked me to, I wouldve done it anyway" He squeezed my hand and shut his eyes.  
"Im sorry, Ally, I know that I had asked you to stay with me and now Im the one thats-"  
"Shes resting. She has to do it everyday. Madam Pomfrey said she wont wake up until morning."   
"What time is it?"  
"10 pm" He replied quietly.  
"I slept all day" I said quietly and groaned." I better go "I said and started getting up.  
"You can stay here, I was planning on sleeping on the couch anyway"  
"Can I use your shower then?" He chuckled.  
"Sure"

I took a warm shower and changed into a pair of clothes that I made appear magically. Then I sat back and read until Oliver knocked quietly.  
"Come in" I said and felt odd since it was his room not mine.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Some romance novel" I replied. The irony, this was pure irony.  
"We didnt finish talking "He said and closed the door behind him.  
"I thought-"  
"You didnt talk to me like you usually do. Youre trying to pretend like you dont care but I know you" He sat next to me on the bed and looked at me.  
"Of course I care, Oliver, but she needs you and I need to marry Draco, there is no way we can be together, I cant dwell on that" I said quietly as he took my book away.  
"Im really sorry, Ally, this is killing me too" He said and pressed me against him as I finally let the tears drop. The reality of it was finally sinking in. I wouldnt have him at all. He would be gone soon and married and I would never see him again.  
"Ally, you can wait for me" He said quietly. I shook my head.  
"I wont" I said and cried some more.  
"I cant believe we both gave up" He whispered into my hair.  
"We tried, Oliver, and it didnt work. It wasnt meant to be" I said and looked up at him.  
"It just felt like it" He replied quietly and stroked my cheek again.  
"Oliver," I did something without thinking, I put my hands inside his shirt and felt the hard muscles on his back.   
"Ally, what are you doing?" He asked nervously  
Was he feeling what I was feeling? The desire?  
"Oliver, you said you always let yourself go when you were close to me and thats what Im doing" He looked at me and then pushed me back against the bed. I know what youre thinking how could we possibly do such a thing while Tracy slept? But trust me nothing seemed to be processing in my mind. In fact my mind was off it was my heart that was leading me.  
"Oh, Ally" He said quietly an traced my stomach with his fingertips as he lay me back down. I shivered and began pulling his shirt over his head. His six pack felt hard against my fingertips and I ran my hands up and down his back. He moaned and began pulling my shirt off.  
"Ally, Are you sure?"  
I made an mmm sounds and dug my face in his neck. I kissed his neck repeatedly until he took my shirt off and looked at me. Then he leaned down took off my bra very slowly and tenderly.  
"Ally, you dont know how many nights Ive dreamed of you" He said quietly as he kissed my breasts and his hands took hold of my pj bottoms. He began pulling them down and pushed me down against the bed.  
"Oh, Oliver "I said and began pulling down his pants. He stopped and looked at me, naked and all but I didnt feel afraid or self conscious, I felt free. He took off his boxers and pressed himself on top of me while kissing my forehead, my cheeks, my eyelids, everypart of my face until he got to my neck. He laced my hands in his and looked at me.  
"Are you sure, you want to do this?" He asked as he pulled the sheets over our naked bodies.  
"Im as sure as Ill ever be" I said and pulled his face toward mine. I kissed him and nibbled on his lip as he slipped inside me, slowly not to hurt me he began.  
"Oh, Oliver"  
I moaned in pleasure. This pain was new to me, it was painful yet pleasurable, and sure it sounded gross, making love, I mean, to other people, but those who have experienced it know its so much more than that. Its a mutual feeling that stays with the two people that shared it.  
"Oliver, I love you" I said as he started going faster. Our sweats combined made it impossible to breathe normally, my hair was tangled and full with sweat. As I ran my hands through Olivers back I could feel the sweat pouring down his back.  
A"lly, I love you" He whispered and kissed my mouth as I let out a loud moan of final pleasure. He dug his face on my neck and collapsed on top of me. We stayed like that feeling and hearing our heart beats. We were both breathing heavily. "Oliver,that was my first time" I whispered as he laid next to me. His arm went protectively around my naked waist.  
"I know, Ally, and you dont know how lucky I am" He kissed my nose and smiled.  
"Im so lucky that you decided to share this with me" He whispered again and rolled over on top of me. "Ill never forget this night" He kissed me slowly and smiled.  
"Me neither" I replied.  
And, ok, part of me felt sort of guilty, but I couldnt help it. It had been the best night of my life. It didnt end like that though. Oliver and I made love again and after that we took a bath together and made love again until the sun rose, reminding both of us of the real world. It was nice while it lasted.

"Oliver, wake up" I whispered after getting dressed.  
"Huh?" I smiled and kissed him lightly. He looked so cute while he slept it was hard for me not to kiss him.  
"Wake up, Im going to leave but Ill talk to you later" I said sadly just thinking about it.  
"No wait!" I turned to look at him.  
"What?"   
"Just one more thing" He said and motioned for me to stay. He wrapped the sheet around his lower waist and came up to me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up.  
"I love you, Ally, I always will, dont you ever forget that" He kissed me with passion as I let out a little sad gasp and pulled away.  
"I won't"I said and hurried out of his place.And I never would, not after what had happened, not after sharing that night with him, not ever...


	18. Guilty

"Thanks for leaving me all alone!" Stacie said as I entered. She immediately stopped and looked at me with curious eyes.  
"What?" I asked and sat back in my bed.  
"That look on your face, you did something, oh...I know" She came and sat next to me. "You little-"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending not to know but it was hard not to smile.  
"How was it?"  
"He's getting married" I said trying to change the subject.  
"What?"  
"Olivers going to marry Tracy real soon" I said quietly.  
"After what happened between you, there is no way"  
"I asked him to, sort of"  
"What do you mean by you asked him to, are you crazy?"  
"Shes sick, Stacie, there are a lot of things you dont know, just dont worry about it, Im okay with it" I said trying to convince myself that I was okay with it.  
"You sound like youre trying to convince yourself but sooner or later when you realize you have actually lost him for real youre going to regret it"   
This is why you should never let someone enter your life and learn everything about you! Trust me it sucks, they know everything you cant even lie to them.  
"Shut up, Stacie" I said and shook my head.  
"Fine, but tell me how was it?" She smiled mischeviously.  
"Stacie!" I said and blushed, it was embarrassing to talk about it.  
"Oh come on, please!" I smiled and laughed.  
"Ok, but you cant tell anyone" I smiled and told her everything, well not everything but I told her, that it had been the most beautiful thing in the world. And sure it was a sin, since were both supposed to marry other people but it was the Sweetest Sin.  
"Oh, wow, it truly sounds magical" She said and sighed.  
"Come on, Im hungry" I said and got up from the bed.  
"Fine, but now Ill never be able to look at Oliver the same way" She said.  
"Oh trust me, I wont either"  
As we entered the Great Hall I realized that Tracy was sitting next to Oliver at the teacher table. She waved and smiled. I waved back but I felt a pang of guiltness as I sat down.

I was half way done eating when Tracy approached me.  
"Ally, how are you?" She said and smiled.  
"Im good, how about you?"  
"Im good. I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me after youre done eating of course" I nodded and stood.  
"Im done" I said and looked at Stacie, "Ill see you back in the common room."  
"Yeah, leave me alone why dont you" She murmured.  
"Im glad youre ok with it" I replied sarcastically and followed Tracy.  
"I wanted to tell you that Im thankful for your support for understanding me" She said as we sat down outside.  
"Dont worry, Tracy, Im sure Oliver-"  
"Oliver loves you and dont you forget that" She said quietly and I saw a small tear fall down her eyes. "I remember when we first started dating, it was really the best day of my life. I always pretended that Oliver loved me but I always knew he didnt, not the way I love him anyway. He never loved me like that, he was always a friend, and you know him, Oliver is the nicest most wonderful person Ive ever met. He deserves to be happy, Im thinking I shouldve never asked him to do such a thing"  
"No, you dont understand, he does-"  
"He doesnt, Ally, I should just-"  
"Please dont, give him time, hell proof to you that he does want to marry you. Youre a great person, I havent known you for a long time but I know youre a great person and Oliver will love you, hell try, I know it"  
"You really think that he can love me?" I nodded feeling that I wouldnt be able to take it much longer, my heart was broken, for sure, but my throat was aching even more, and yet I couldnt feel mad at Tracy or sorry for her, I just felt like I was doing the right thing, but damn did the right thing hurt!  
"Im sure he will, Tracy, love grows more and more once you learn more about that certain person"  
"Tell me, how did you and Oliver, you know"  
"Im not sure if thats such-"  
"Please"  
She rested her head on her elbow and looked at me. In the dark of the night and everything she looked young and full of life, I wished I couldve given her life back.  
"Tracy, I...ok...well, it was weird really. I had never been in love until I saw Oliver. The first time I saw him I couldnt take my mind off him. I never, not once, did I think that he even knew I was alive. It wasnt until we became friends that I realized I was falling for him. At the same time I found out that Im bethroed to Draco Malfoy, but that really doesnt matter. I didnt know that Oliver felt the same way until I got hurt during a quidditch game and he confessed how he felt, he thought I was still uncouncious, but I heard every word and from then on, our love kept growing. Weve had a lot of hard times."  
"Im sorry, that I had to come and ruin everything" I wanted to say No you didnt but the truth was she had.  
"Stacie, shes my cousin, and I would always stay up late and talk about things, like when we fell in love and stuff, and one tight we were talking and we both came up with a rule, sort of thing. Oliver is one rule, he truly is. We both said that if a love didnt work out then it wasnt meant to be and thats what I think about this, it just wasnt meant to be, but life goes on "I said and laid back down.  
"You are very mature for your age, you know that?" I looked at her and nodded.  
"Some times, not always" I replied and chuckled she chuckled too and smiled.  
"Now I know why Oliver fell in love with you. Youre not only very pretty, nice, and very smart, and Im sure youre very other things"  
"I think its time we head inside" I said and brushed off the grass that was sticking to my pants.  
"Thank you, for talking to me without hesitating, Im glad you trusted me" She said and then she hugged me, real tight.  
"Some day your sacrifice will be repaid, Ally "I sighed and nodded, sacrifice? She had the right idea, I was making the biggest sacrifice in my life by giving up my real love to someone else and marrying someone that I had no feelings for. That night as I slept I kept feeling the touch of Olivers hands on my body, the way he had made love to me, everything, It was hard for me to get over it because it would probably be the last time that I would feel his body so close to his.


	19. Secret

"Im going to the library "I said and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. Stacie shifted in her bed and groaned.  
"Ok, Hermione"  
I was wondering if she was teasing me or if she was too sleepy to even notice that I was definitely not Hermione. I frowned and made my way to the library. I wanted to find something interesting to read, something to keep my mind off Oliver, but god was making it hard, trust me, I know why I say this.  
"Hello "The librarian, whos name I didnt even know said and smiled. I think she was just happy that there was someone besides Hermione who visited the library.  
"Hi" I said and began searching through the aisles until I found the romance section. I know, I know, not exactly the best way to try and forget a love but who could blame me? I was way too deep in. Now that I thought about it I felt like an alien. Most people my age were supposed to worry about their hair and make up and stuff like, does my butt look big and have some fun relationship, not something so deep and sad like my story, but I didnt regret it. I never could. I never would.

This sounds good, I thought to myself as I picked up a copy of, can you guess, Romeo and Juliet. Everyone knows this story and if they dont then they really need to get out and go to the nearest library.  
I think Ill read this, I said to myself and tucked the book under my arm. "Ally?" I turned to see, none other than, Oliver who was standing there looking handsome, like always. This was so unfair, here I was trying to forget Oliver and I have to run into him.  
"Oliver, what are you doing here?"  
"Tracy, asked me to come look for a book. She wants to read-...the one you have under your arm"  
Huh, it looked like we both wanted the same thing, and I wasnt talking about the book. "Oh, heres another copy" I said and handed the book to him, Our fingers brushed which caused memories of that night pass through my head. I looked away immediately.  
I can do this, I can do this. Okay I cant   
"Ally I think we, meaning Tracy, you and I should talk-"   
"No, Oliver, please, we talked yesterday"  
"She told me, everything, you convinced her that I want to marry her" He walked toward me, leaving little space for me to think or breathe.  
"You should see the look she gets when she talks about you, youre her everything" I said quietly and stood back,  
"And youre my everything" He whispered.  
I wanted to cry and tell him that he was my everything but I couldnt.   
You're not making this easy for me, cant you see Im ready to cry?  
"Oh, please, Oliver, I dont want to talk anymore, I know that what happened between us was very special, it will always be, but now its time to see the real world, youre getting married and Im getting married, I want to make sure that you know that once Tracy leaves and we get back to school and stuff I dont want to talk to you, ever again, I think you know why and I dont want any excuses, for your sake, for mine and for Tracys. We cant talk anymore" I said and swallowed my tears.  
"Ally,-"  
"Please" I said in a begging tone since my voice was squeaky.  
"Ill never forget that night, Ally, do you understand?" I nodded and stepped back but there was nowhere else to go. Oliver took this chance to cup my face and kiss me. That was the last kiss he gave me.  
"Ill always love you, Oliver, always, I might marry someone else and love them but youll always be my first love "I said quietly and touched my lips. I wanted to keep that feeling, to keep the feeling of his lips on mine.  
"Bye" I whispered and kissed his cheek.  
"Bye" I quickly wiped my tears before he could see them and gave him a weak smile.  
"Im proud of you for doing the right thing" I began walking away with Romeo and Juliet in my hand. Maybe in heaven they re-united. Maybe Oliver and I would re-unite once we died. Stop thinking! I demanded myself and ran down the steps, I fell but this time there wasnt a hand waiting for me, there was only quietness and loneliness as I made my way up.

"It was great meeting you, Tracy" I said and sniffed.  
Im not going to cry, not going to cry, must not cry. She smiled and hugged me. Oliver was standing not too far watching the whole thing, while Stacie was standing next to him watching too. I think she was just curious, or maybe she couldnt believe that I was actually doing this.  
"Ill never be ever to thank you enough for what youve done" She whispered so that Oliver couldnt hear. I think he already knew what Tracy was saying. My heart was beating so fast because here I was. This was my last chance to take it back to tell her that as much as I felt sorry for her I couldnt let Oliver go because I loved him. Oliver looked at me, and for a second I thought I saw the same feeling as he winked.  
"Tracy,-" I stopped, I cant.  
"Im sure youll make him happy" I said and closed my eyes real tight so the tears wouldnt fall down. I will She replied and got inside the carriage. I stepped back and next to Stacie.  
"What was that all about?" She asked as Oliver hugged her. He didnt kiss her, she didnt even attempt to. She respected me and that made me feel like I had done the right thing.  
"Nothing, Tracy," nothing There are some things that are meant to stay secrets and this one was one of them. I trusted Tracy, dont get me wrong, but this, this was something I wanted to keep just as mine, no one elses just between the three of us. And that was the way I wanted it.


	20. Malfoy's Parent

Oliver stood next to Stacie and watched as his soon to be bride waved.  
You lost your chance I said to myself and turned to look at Stacie, who seemed to be really confused.

"Come on, lets go eat. Harry should be here in a few days, 3 to be exact." I reminded her and looked at Oliver.  
He turned and walked away without saying a word. And I know I was the one that told him not to talk to me but damn it hurt to see him walk away from me.

"Yeah, I cant wait, Im going to tell him Im sorry for being such a snob" 

"Good, because you really are" I said and swung my arm around her shoulder.

"So, what now?" Stacie asked and turned to look in the direction that Oliver was walking.

"Now its time for me to spend some time with my soon to be husband" I said and smiled.

"Really? Well it cant be that hard since Draco isnt bad looking at all, you know" 

"True"

It wont be hard. Im going to try my best, I promise, Tracy, I promise.

"Alexia, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded. What do you want now?

"I guess" I said and looked up at my father.

"I got a letter from Lucious Malfoy, he wants to meet you, which is why he requested we have dinner at his place tomorrow" I nodded again. I would finally get to meet Mr. Malfoy, not very exciting.

"Be ready to leave tomorrow morning, and bring a nice dress, Lucious is a very strict man" I can tell, look at the way hes raised his son.

"Ok, Snape" I said and turned to leave but he grabbed my elbow.

"Yes?" I said snatching my arm back from my fathers grip.

"Dont mention your grandfather" He said through gritted teeth.

"Ok "I said loudly and turned to leave.

"Good be ready tomorrow morning"He repeated as I walked away.

"Guess what? Im meeting Lucious Malfoy tomorrow" I said as I packed some clothes and the dress that my father had asked for. It was black with a lot of cleavage in the back.

"No way, that man sounds scary, that sucks for you"

"Can you imagine having to sit with two snobby men? I dont even want to think about how the conversations going to go like".

"I feel for you, Im glad I have to stay here, trust me Id rather stay here than go with you with those two" Stacie said and sighed

"Me too. I wanted to invite you but I dont want you to suffer" I said jokingly and picked up my stuff.

"I cant wait for Harry to come back" Stacie said and laid down on her bed.

"Yeah, I just want to sleep, thats all, maybe this whole meeting Lucious thing will turn out be a nightmare" I said and closed my eyes. I was really getting sleepy.

"Its not a nightmare, it's a livemare" Stacie said and we both fell asleep.

"My father is going to kill me" I said as I brushed my teeth as quick as possible.  
"Well, if he did than you wouldnt have to meet Lucious Malfoy" Stacie said as she stood watching me.

"True, hey can you pass me those jeans?" She threw the jeans on my face making the toothbrush hit the roof of my mouth.

"Ow, watch it" I said and put on the jeans as I rinsed my mouth.

"I thought you said you were supposed to wear a dress?"

"Ill change there, I am not wearing a dress while I use floo powder my dress will be ruined, I dont think my father would be too happy about that"  
"Do you realize you spent your life thinking about others instead of yourself?" She had a point. Now that I thought about it, it did sound like thats all I ever did.

"Yeah, I wish I could be selfish like you." She frowned.

"I am not selfish" I pushed her out of the way and grabbed my suitcase.

"I gotta go, ok? See you tomorrow". I said and kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Its about time, Alexia" My father snapped as I stepped inside the fireplace.

"I was sleeping "I said quickly and took a bunch of floo powder in my hands.

"Next time you should wake up early" I rolled my eyes and said Malfoy Mansion Before I could hear my father complain some more. Sometimes I wondered what my mom ever saw in him, or how they even ended up together.  
I stepped out of the fanciest fireplace I had ever seen to look up at a man with long blonde/white hair and eyes as cold as Dracos.

"Mr. Malfoy" I said a bit surprised. He looked just like Draco, it was easy to see where Draco got his looks from. A beautiful woman standing next to him with brown hair and green eyes smiled.

"You must be Alexia" I nodded and shook hands with her and then with Mr. Malfoy. He held my hand for longer than usual and studied me.

"Yes, you do look just like your mother" He said quietly to himself.

"Lucious" My father stepped and looked up at his "Friend".

"Mr. Malfoy, if you dont mind me asking, where is Draco?"

"He'll be down in a minute, hes getting ready" Narcissa said.

"Oh, ok "I replied stupidly. These people acted like robots not a family, even their smiles looked fake.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour" Lucius said looked my way.  
"You may change upstairs, if youd like "He said looked at my clothes.

"Thank you" I said and smiled shyly.  
Mr. Malfoy snapped his fingers and in an instant a house elf appeared.  
"This way my lady "I nodded feeling odd that someone was doing what I usually did. How could anyone just have an elf do everything for them? How boring is that?  
I changed into the dress and smiled. I didnt look so bad, I almost felt pretty. I mean I hear it all the time but I dont really like to think Im pretty, it just isnt me, Theres beauty beyond looks.  
I made my way down the beautiful wooden stairs to find everyone lined up waiting for me. Draco, was smiling, he looked pretty good. I smiled feeling like a princess, lucky for me I didnt trip.

"You look beautiful" Draco whispered as we walked arm in arm to the dining room.  
I chuckled and shook my head "You always say that, Draco"

"Thats because you do" He said and grinned. I walked along with him. I decided that sticking to him was a good idea, he seemed to be the only one I trusted.


	21. Heart In My Hand

I chuckled and shook my head  
"You always say that, Draco" 

"Thats because you do" He said and grinned. He, being a gentleman and all, pulled the chair out and sat next to me. I felt odd, here were no more than 6 people in the table yet there were at lest 40 chairs. It felt odd having such a big house for two people. I could tell why Draco sometimes got this sad look when he talked about his family, at least to me. We were served in small portions foods I had never even heard of. But I still ate it and acted like I really liked it when I didnt.

"Would you like some dessert, Alexia?"

"No thank you, Mr. Malfoy"

"Please call me , Lucious "His cold smirk made me feel a rush of bad shivers.  
Now I know where Draco got the smirk from.  
"Very well then lets move on to the living room, there is much we need to talk about" Narcissa said.   
I stayed with Draco, I preferred Draco than my father. I sat down on the fancy white couch with Draco, across from us was Narcissa and my father and on the leather sofa was Mr. Malfoy with a glass of wine in hand.

"Alexia, your father just gave us the good news a week ago, about you wanting to marry Draco.."  
I wanted to say I agreed with it not I wanted to but I bit my lip and nodded my head. I didnt want to upset him only god knows what the man can do, he is after all a death eater as we all know.

"And I just have to say youre perfect for my son, he really likes you, he has told us that he wants to marry you as soon as possible"  
I covered my mouth to stop from choking and spoke. "If I may say" 

"You may"

"I think I would like to get married when I turn 21 if thats ok?" I gave Draco a look. I wondered if he was going to be selfish or do something good.

"I agree" He replied and grabbed my hand, I squeezed it to thank him.

"Very well then. Its agreed, once we make a toast on this there is no going back He" looked at me straight in the eye when he said this and raised his glass. I took mine and clinked glasses with him among with everyone else.

"Agreed" My father said and gave me a small smile.  
I tried my best to smile but somehow the image of Oliver appeared in my head. I have to stop thinking about you  
"Looks like its all planned, huh?" I nodded and opened the door to the room I would be staying in. It was probably as big as a quidditch field.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I got you something, to make it official and all, you dont have to wear it if you dont want to I just thought youd like it"  
I smiled as he took out a small box, I knew what it was: a ring. He opened it the ring was beautiful with a lion and a snake over each other, a ruby at the center and the letters D.M and A.S on the band of the ring. It truly was beautiful and very, trust me when I say very, expensive.

"Its beautiful" He put it on and it fit perfectly.

"I dont know what to say" I said quietly, I really didnt know what to say part of me wanted him to take it back but I couldnt do that to him, not when he was smiling happily.

"You dont have to say anything" He replied and kissed my cheek Good night

"Good night" I shut the door and leaned against the wall then in an instant I was falling to my knees, with my hands on my face and crying silently.

"What are they like?" Stacie asked and waited patiently for Harry, Hermione and Ron to appear. We were waiting for them to step inside the common room. We were excited to see them.

"Well, theyre nice" I said and looked at the ring.

"That ring is beautiful, I bet is worth more than my whole house and car and everything else I own"

"Draco gave it to me, were getting married when I turn 21" I said informing her.

Well, at least youll be a good age, who knows maybe by then youll be in love with him"

"Maybe" I replied and stood up when I saw Hermione's head.

"Hermione" I said and hugged her, then Ron and finally Harry.

"Its so good to have you back" I said and smiled, I really was happy to see them, especially Hermione she knows how to make sense of things and gives good advice, unlike Stacie.  
After telling us about their break, Rons was as I expected funny, we had dinner and then headed back to the common room, I didnt see Oliver during dinner.

"You know what really sucks?"

"What?" I said in a sleepy tone, I was really sleepy.

"Yeah" I replied and turned then I closed my eyes and didnt open them until the next morning.

"I was wondering if you would come to the game you know, cheer for me" Draco asked during dinner.

"Sure" I replied and smiled, I was really aware of Pansy glaring draggers at me.

"That be great, Im hoping we'll win" He replied coolly. He was treating me like a good friend. I liked it, I felt like I was getting to know him in a different level. He was down to earth and cool now, which was odd since just last night we had set up the date to our wedding.

"Hey, you wanna come with me, theres something Id like to show you" I nodded again and waved at Harry and Stacie who were acting like a new married couple.

"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked hugging myself since it was pretty cold out. We were walking through the forest with only Dracos wand as a light. He looked really good in the dark of the night if I might add.

"Well, you cant tell anyone but I have this secret place that I come to every time and I thought youd like it" I was beginning to realize that I had never been here before. The trees seemed wider and older.

"I found this place one night during my first year" I smiled at him as he took my hand  
" Watch your step" I nodded while stepping over a thick branch that had fallen.

"Oh, wow" I said with my eyes wide open. The place I was standing on was in fact the most beautiful place ever. Here we were in the dark of the night in a garden like place with a unicorn not far away from us.  
"He's beautiful" I said and walked next to Malfoy who smiled.

"He is, isnt he? Shh... dont disturb him" I couldnt help but think how weird it was that a guy like Draco would be standing before me acting like the sweetest guy instead of the Slytherin jerk he is known as.

"That was awesome, Im really glad you decided to share it with me" I said as Draco and I sat down in front of the quidditch pitch with our knees close to our chests.

"I knew youd like it, I always wanted to share it with someone, and I just knew youd be the perfect person" I smiled uncomfortably as Draco took my hand.

"Ally?" I looked at him his eyes shining at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" I didnt even think about it because the fact that he had asked was enough for me to get soft on him.  
"Ok" I replied quietly and he started leaning in. His soft lips pressed against mine.

"Sorry if Im interrupting anything but I think you two should be up in your dormitories sleeping?" I looked up and broke away from Dracos soft lips to see Oliver standing there. For the first time in a long time I couldnt read his expression. He didnt look jealous, or mad, or anything. It was like he wasnt really feeling or seeing anything.  
"Yeah, sorry professor" I said standing up with my heart in my hand. He knew it so well, he knew he was crushing my heart right there and then just by standing there without showing any love for me.

"Come on, Ally, Ill walk you to your dormitory "Draco said. I nodded and looked one last time at Oliver. He didnt do anything he just stood there looking at me while I walked away holding Dracos hand.


	22. Wanting The One I Cant Have

There were only 3 weeks left of school when I realized that there was a small chance that I could fall for Draco. I found out the day that we, meaning Harry, Stacie and Hermione, Ron, Draco and I decided to hang out and play quidditch. If youre wondering how I got through school and Oliver? Well Oliver and I didnt talk anymore, I didnt try to talk to him and he didnt either, he became distant, he acted strict and cold around me, and slowly I realized it was for the best.

"Okay so lets just play" Stacie said when she saw Harry and Ron glaring at Draco. Draco wasnt glaring though he just wanted to play with me.

"Ok," I replied and grabbed Draco by the arm. "Lets go play by our selves" I said and hurried away from them.

"Ok, miss-best-keeper, lets see what youve got" I smirked at him in a playful way, it was something I did often now, I knew him like the back of my hand, Draco I mean, I had gotten to know him for over 4 months now. Now I know what my aunt meant when she told me that some people can act like something and be something totally different. Dracos one of those people.

"Youre going to wish you never" said that I said and zoomed right next to him. He smiled and snatched the quaffle from under my arm.

"Hey! You cheated"

"I used my charming smile to get you to hand over the ball" He said and smiled. Charming smile made me think of something. Oliver. I looked away from him so that wouldnt see my expression change. He knew me now, he knew me so well it was hard to hide anything from him.

"Lets play fair and square" I said screaming loudly and pushed him from side to side. He swayed on his broom and laughed along with me.  
I can get used to this, I have to look at it from a good side, I can fall for him, I can.  
"Ouch" I said when Draco accidentally hit me with the quaffle and rubbed the side of my leg.

"Sorry, are you ok?" He said and came over to me. I was sitting on the grass rubbing my leg. It didnt hurt but I was tired.

"Yeah, Im fine" I replied and looked up to realize that it was really late now.

"You dont really seem so good, do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" I shook my head quickly.

"No thank you" I said and started to stand up only to realize that my leg hurt a lot, I would probably have a huge bruise the next day.

"Im ok, do you know what time it is, I mean everyone left, I think its dinner time"

"Im hungry, are you?" I nodded and pushed my hair back.

"Lets go get dinner" He said and smiled.

"Ok but youre going to have to help me a little" I said a bit embarrassed. I didnt like looking like I was weak.

"My pleasure" He said smiling and picked me up. I was actually planning to lean against him. I never thought he would pick me up bridal style and take me to the Great Hall and all.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I said as I placed my arms around his neck. I could tell he wasnt struggling, which was a good sign.

"Who cares, Im hungry" I chuckled as we entered. Everyone stopped to look at us.

"Uh, Draco, everyone is staring at us" I said and tried not to look over to the teachers table. I didnt want to see if Oliver was here. So I didnt. I just looked at Draco the whole time as he led me to the table and sat next to me. Not the Slytherin table, the Gryffindor table. Everyone gasped.

"What?" Draco asked looking at me.

"I guess theyre shocked"

"We have a reason to dont you think? Who invited you anyway?" Ron said rudely.

"Ron!" Hermione said looking at me apologetically.

"I invited him, Ron, do you have a problem with that?" Hermione, Ron, Stacie and Harry, I think even Draco, raised their eyebrows at me. I couldnt believe it either. Here I was sticking up for Malfoy, and I could see Oliver listening and watching the whole thing from where he sat. They were quiet for a long time.

"what?" I asked when I couldnt stand it anymore.

"Did she-"

"I cant believe it" Stacie said looking at me like I was from outer space

"Well, I, uh-" Hermione and Ron both looked at me and shook their heads.

"Were not even going to say anything" Ron said. They were making me feel like I was a back stabber. I bit my lip and looked over at Draco.

"Do you want to go sit at my table, since I can clearly see Im not welcomed here"

"No, Im not very hungry anymore, I think Im just going to go to sleep" I said looking at Stacie. She was ignoring me. I looked at Hermione but she too was ignoring me. I couldnt believe it. I sighed loudly and took off with out even saying good bye to Draco.

"Ally!" I turned and ran again. Draco was following me. I could feel his steps getting closer and closer. I stopped and waited for him.

"What?" I said a bit rudely. I hadnt meant for it to come out so bad it was just that I was mad. I thought they would understand that I was desperately trying to forget Oliver and trying to fall for the guy that I would be marrying in the near future and yet they had just ignored me. It made me feel bad, now I no longer had friends, except for Draco.

"Im sorry, I think it was my fault that they were mad, next time Ill just sit in my table" I covered my face and pushed myself against him.  
He sensed that I needed him and put his arms around me protectively. 

"It wasnt your fault. Im sorry because-"

"Its okay" he whispered back. Why cant I love you? Why do I have to love a guy who is going to marry a wonderful girl that I think is a great human? When did my life get so out of control?  
I couldnt even be around the guy I love and gave my virginity to. My life wasnt what I wanted it to be. In many ways I felt like it had been all my fathers fault. He had asked for me to come this way in the first place.

"You should get some sleep" He said and looked at me.

"Kiss me" I whispered loudly, if thats even possible. He smiled tenderly at me and kissed me. Once we broke away I breathed out in relief. I felt okay with Draco. He wasnt bad at all. He wasnt Oliver. But he was Draco and that was good enough for me. I looked away to see Oliver standing a few feet away nodding at me. he was nodding at me in approval and it only made me close my eyes to keep the tears from coming because behind his nod I could see his watery eyes.  
Its hurting me too, Oliver, but its the way it has to be.  
I swallowed and let out a small whimper.   
"Ally," Draco broke the hug and looked at me. Whats wrong, he was obviously not looking at the same person I was 

"Nothing" I whispered and dug my face in his chest. "I just want to sleep"  
_I want my life back, I want to be okay and stop crying. Theres really one thing I want and cant haveOliver._


	23. Sad Goodbye

"What was that all about, what are you on Malfoys side? Did you fall in love with him?"  
I didnt even bother to answer. School would be over in less than a week and ever since the little accident at the Great Hall Stacie would ask me the same question. She couldnt get over the fact that I had taken Dracos side instead of hers.

"Stacie, please, will you just forget about that? Schools almost over, you know, soon well be going our separate ways, since you know Im spending some time at my grandpas house. I dont want us to fight anymore, ok?" She didnt reply she just sat next to Hermione, who by the way wasnt talking to me.

"Whatever" I said giving up and walking away from them. I walked to the Great Hall to meet with Draco. He was leaning back listening to Pansy with a bored expression. As soon as he saw me he smiled and hurried over to me.

"Leaving Pansy so soon? I thought for sure you were finally going to give her a chance" I said jokingly as he laced his fingers around mine.

"In her dreams" I smacked him playfully.

'You meany!" I said loudly and chuckled. 

"Oh come on" He said and pushed his hair behind his ear.

"Draco!" I turned to see Goyle running our way.

"What is it?"

"Snape wants to talk to you" Draco looked at me, I shook my head to let him know I had no idea why my father wanted to talk to him.

"Well, ok, Ill be back as soon as possible" I nodded and watched as he walked away with Goyle.

"Ally" I turned hearing the whisper. I knew that voice, for a second there I thought it was my imagination. I stayed there without moving.

"Ally" I finally turned to see Oliver hiding behind the tree near the forest. I had been walking around while waiting for Draco.

"Oliver?" It was weird that he was finally talking to me after so long, In fact it felt weird. He hadnt called me Ally in a long time it almost made me feel like it wasnt real that I was dreaming or something.

"Ally, I have something I want to give you" He said stepping out and looked at me. I had to swallow and nod. He took my breath away every time I saw him.

"uh, ok I" said not knowing what it was he wanted me to do,

"Meet me in my office at 11, ok?" I felt my heart skip a beat, there were some images floating in my head.

"Ok" I said unsure. It was tempting really

I didnt knock, I just entered knowing that Oliver was probably sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"I didnt think you'd come" He said and waited for me to close the door.

"I didnt either" I replied stupidly.

"Tracy sent me this letter with your name on it, she asked me to give it to you" I sat across from him. Being near him and in this place brought beautiful memories back. I looked away from him and looked at the envelope with my name on it.

"How is she?" I asked putting down the envelope.

"She's doing ok, or so Ive heard from her father" He looked different to me. Like he had no energy like a part of him was missing.

"Im glad to hear that" I said heartedly.

"How are things going with you and Draco?"

"Good" I said quickly and standing up at the same time"Thats good" He said. He walked over to the door and opened it for me.

"I guess thats all" I said feeling a bit sad"Yeah Oliver" said and looked into my eyes, All I wanted to do was kiss him just one last time. I just wanted to feel his lips on mine, I wanted to hear from his lips that he loved me, I wanted to feel him near me. He stepped forward. I could feel the warmth of his body heat dangerously close.

"Bye" I said and quickly stepped out. I didnt even give him time to react I just pressed the envelope against my chest and ran quickly. I promised, Tracy and Im going to keep my promise

"Im hoping that you all have a great summer. To those Seventh years that are leaving us I wish the best to. I wish them a bright future full of greatness and glory..." My grandfather went on as we all sat there and listened.  
There were a lot of things going through my head. Here I was my last day of school and the only thing I was really worried about was, what next?  
What am I going t o do with my life. Ive been too busy being heartbroken to think about my future. Sure, I sort of have it written down for me since Im already engaged to be married and since Draco has tons of money I probably wont need a job.  
I sighed loudly and smiled at Stacie. She wasnt mad anymore, none of them were. I could tell she was sad about leaving Harry. She didnt know where the relationship was going. As for Ron and Hermione they sort of had their futures figured out. It sort of made me feel like a loser.

"Im going to miss Hogwarts" Ron said as he dragged his suitcase to the carriages.

"Me too, Ron but think about it, well finally be old enough to do whatever we want" I smiled, she was right.

"Im going to miss Hogwarts, probably more than anyone else. Hogwarts has, after all, been like my home. Its been the one place where I felt free, unlike at my Aunt Petunias house." Harry said as he took one last look at the castle.

"Im going to miss it, too" Stacie said and placed her head on Harrys shoulder.

"Me too" I said a little quietly and looked up once again. It was really hard to believe that I had been through all this in this wonderful place. I wouldve never guessed that I was going to find love here. That I was going to experience all the things I had. It was unbelievable. I had found my grandfather, the guy I love, my soon to be husband and 3 wonderful friends and yet I didnt feel really happy at all. My life wasnt really going the way I had expected it.

"We have to stay in touch, we have to hang out" Hermione said getting a bit sad.

"Oh no, no, were not going to get sentimental, weve got to think of the fun stuff were going to go through now, were adults now!" Stacie said loudly and made her way into the carriage.

"Yeah, shes right dont you think, Ally?" I nodded but my mind was on something else , or rather someone else. Oliver. He was talking to my grandfather. They seemed to be having some really interesting conversation. Theyre probably talking about the wedding. I commanded myself to get rid of those thoughts and breathed out loudly. I wanted to go over and say goodbye to him to say something sweet, like a poem, or something to let him know how important he truly was. And yet I didnt want to say anything at the same times. Words can be very painful sometimes. I saw him turn to look at me. My grandfather smiled and waved. I waved back and turned. 

"Why dont you go say something to him?" Hermione said standing against the carriage.  
Everyone was inside except for a few people.  
"I dont know what to say" I said without taking my eyes off him. I wanted to take in the vision of him. To never forget the person I truly loved. I wanted so many things and yet I couldnt have them.  
"Id rather just go" I said and quickly got into the carriage.

"I dont think so" Stacie said and gave me a knowing look. "Youre going back there to tell him something, you know youll hate yourself later if you dont"

"But I dont know what to say" I replied childishly.

Go and tell him whatever you feel" Stacie said pushing me so hard I ended up on the floor with my face on the ground.

"ow" I said loudly and looked straight to see a hand extended.

"Need a hand?" I looked up slowly to see Oliver looking at me through glassy eyes. I nodded and took his hand while standing up. I heard the carriage door close.

"I-uh-" I couldnt speak, I could feel a whimper forming in my mouth.

"I wanted to say goodbye" He said when he realized I couldnt speak. I looked at him through teary eyes.

"Goodbye" I said shutting my eyes tight. I didnt want to cry anymore, I wanted him to remember me as a strong girl. I sniffed and opened my eyes. I wasnt crying but I could tell I was close to.

"Im sorry" He said and looked at me with teary eyes.  
He was going to cry.  
"Dont be, Oliver, just look ahead, Im sure youll be the most popular and handsome quidditch player real soon" I said extending my hand" Good luck" He looked at my hand and then up at me. His breathing was loud and I could feel my heart breaking. It was hard to breath so hard I had to open my mouth and inhale some air.

"Thank you "He replied quietly and shook my hand. His palm felt hot against mine. He squeezed it gently and leaned. I wondered if he was going to kiss me. I was actually praying for him to. He kissed my cheek and looked at me. His face less than an inch away.  
" Ill always love you, Ally, dont you forget that" I pulled him into a tight hug and clung on to him. I didnt want to let him go, ever. I cried quietly and sniffed trying to compose myself.

"Ill always love you, Oliver, dont you forget that" I replied letting out a whimper. "What we shared will always stay with me, just with me, its our secret" I whispered and forced myself away from him.  
"  
"I love you" I whispered letting the cold tears fall down my cheeks...


	24. Praying To Be On Time

My words got lost in the cold breeze as I hurried inside the carriage to find my four best friends trying to stop themselves from falling over.

"Were you all listening?" I asked as I regained my strength.  
I wasnt going to cry at least not until I was at home alone.  
"No!" They all replied at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them and moved which caused them all to fall over on the ground. I smiled to myself.

"See Karma does exist" I said to Stacie and sat down while they got back on and closed the door.

"Shut up" She replied and leaned against Harry. I looked back to see Oliver standing there, I couldve sworn I saw a tear fall down his eyes but I guess that was just my imagination.

Bye Oliver. Goodbyemy love.

"Im going to miss you so much Stacie" said once we were outside in the parking lot. I was going to my grandfathers while she was going back to my aunt and uncles place.

"Dont worry you can apparate any time you want" I said reminding her.

"Right, take care" I nodded once more and hugged her.

"See you soon" I said loudly as the driver shut the door. I had already said goodbye to Ron and Harry and Hermione and trust me there was no need for sad goodbyes since we were planning on hanging out soon.  
I sat there as the driver drove and watched as cars and people seemed to zoom by me. It was weird not being in Hogwarts anymore. I was going to miss all the classes and my father. Now that I thought about it he hadnt even said goodbye. It really made me feel unloved but I never felt loved by him in the first place. Sometimes I wondered if he even loved me.

"Here we are" The driver came to my side and motioned for me to go out. The house was not a house, It was indeed the biggest mansion in the history of the world and you know what sucked? That no one else could see it unless they were wizards.

"Thank you" I said nicely as the driver put down my luggage.

"No problem" He said nicely. The driver was actually good looking. I hadnt noticed before but now that I saw him it seemed like he was actually pretty young. I decided not to ask him since it would seem that I was hitting on him. Have a good day I said and entered to find two house elves smiling up at me.

"Its so nice to have you here"

"Yeah, master Dumbledore has told us so much about you"

"Oh yes, he said you were pretty, he was right"

"Yes. My name is Rusty"

"and mine is Runsty" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing since they were actually really funny. They were jumping up and down and smiling at me like they had never seen a 17 year old.

"Come this way, your room is this way" Rusty the elf said motioning me to follow him up the flight of shiny wooden stairs.  
I nodded and followed him. I couldnt help but smile.  
"Dumbledore says youll be staying for a while?"

"Uh yeah, Im actually really excited about it" I said I was beginning to sweat from walking up so many stairs.

"You should be, this place is the most fun place ever"

"Oh yes, and Dumbledore is the nicest person ever, he takes care of us like a father "

I smiled "Yeah, hes an amazing person" They looked up and nodded.

"Well Im glad you think that but youre an amazing person as well" I turned to see my grandfather. He was eye to eye with me because he was standing 2 stairs behind.

"Grandpa, when did you get here?" I asked feeling a bit stupid.

"Just now, are you hungry?" I nodded.

"Well then dinner will be served soon" He replied and helped the tiny elves with my suitcase, I felt bad that I hadnt helped before. I was too busy admiring them to even realize that they needed the help.

"What are we having?" I asked as we rounded the corner of the hall. It was the longest hall in the history of the world.

"Here it is, I thought you might like this room and were having salmon" I smiled.

"Thats my favorite" I said opening the door and gasping. The room was white with white sheets and the window had white silky curtains, the view was beautiful, the trees and the breeze and the small pond. It was like being in paradise.

"This is wonderful"

"Lets just say someone helped me out with the decorations and the dinner" He gave me one his mischievous smiles and turned.

"Ill call you when dinners ready"

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," I said and sat down on the bed.  
"It was my pleasure, Im glad to have you accompany me" I smiled as he closed the door behind him. I lied down and yawned. It was all beginning to sink in now. There would be no more Oliver. No nothing, he would get married soon and what? Id have to marry Draco. I shut my eyes to stop myself from crying. As for now I just wanted to sleep and to forget everything. I have to move on.

"I cant wait for you to meet them" I smiled as I walked inside Rons house.

"Oh dear, look at you, youre one of the most beautiful girls ever, come in, come in, the boys should be down in a few minutes" I smiled at Mrs. Weasley as she dragged me inside. Ron was rolling his eyes and walking away quickly to hide his red face. Hermione was right next to me just smiling like she was the happiest girl in the world. It had been almost a month since we had last seen each other. I had spent most of my time with my grandfather playing chess and learning more magic skills from him. As for Stacie, she and Harry were on a vacation togetherwhere? I have no idea.

"God, Ron you never told me your mom is so adorable" I said nicely and sat down on the couch. Their house was so cute. I wouldve given anything to have such a warm home instead of the big place that my grandfather has.

"Yeah, if you want to call that adorable" He said and let out a loud sigh.

"Ronald, you are so-"  
"You must be Alexia" I turned and felt my heart stop, and no it wasnt because I was attracted to the twins but because standing right behind them was Oliver.

"Youre even prettier than I imagined" The other one said and came over to me. I smiled as he kissed my hand.

"So nice to meet you, Im Fred" He said bowing his head.

"Ignore my brother, hes a silly mate, Im George" I giggled.

"Im Alexia, although I think you know" They nodded and looked at Oliver and winked.

"Olivers told us so much about you" I looked down and looked at Oliver. I didnt think Id ever see him again and yet here he was standing in front of me.

"I didnt know Oliver was going to be here" I said oddly.  
"We invited him They twins said in unison". I suddenly got it. This had all been a set up.  
"Oh, I think Im going to go help Mrs.Weasley in the kitchen" Hermione said quickly.

"Me too" Ron said and followed Hermione.

"Huh" I said and looked at the twins.

"I forgot something upstairs" Fred said rather quickly. "Yeah, Ill help you get it" I chuckled as they hurried away.

"Can they be more obvious?"  
Oliver chuckled." Do you really want me to answer that?" I shook my head and stood there fidgeting.

"I think I should leave" I said eyeing him.

"No, please dont, I just wanted to see you, one last time" He whispered. I stood back quickly knowing very well what would happen if I didnt.

"Youve seen me, I think I should leave now" I said again.

"Dont" He said and grabbed me by surprise.  
Please, let me go" I said quietly and looked away from his eyes.

"Ally, please, just one day, thats all I ask, I just want to talk to you" I shook my head.

"My soon to be husband is waiting for me back at my grandpas house, I really have to go"

"Why are you lying to me?" He said and made me look at him.

"Because." I turned at the sound of clearing their throat.  
"Tracy" I said and steppe away from Oliver.

"Hi" She said trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.  
"I was just leaving" I said and grabbed my purse that I had put down on the couch.I couldn't bear looking at her.

"You should stay for dinner, Mrs. Weasley would like that" I looked from her to Oliver.

"I really have to go" I said and closed my eyes.  
"Please" I heard Tracy and Oliver say at the same time but I just apparated. I couldnt take it any longer. I hurried inside my room and slammed the door loudly. Why do I always have to see you ? leave me alone! I said loudly and threw my purse across the room. I fell to the floor and just lied there.

"Alexia?" I looked up from where I sat by the lake. I put my paintbrush down and smiled at my grandfather who was observing my painting.

"You are very talented" He said and smiled.

"Youre just saying that" I said and turned around. "Where are you going?" He hesitated before answering.

"A wedding" A wedding? Oh  
"Oh" I replied knowing what he meant by a wedding. He meant Olivers wedding.

"I wasnt going to go but-"

"Im glad youre going, I know Tracy will love if youre there for her wedding."  
This, I know, is probably the best day of her life and my worst.  
"Are you going to be ok?" He asked and lifted my chin. I nodded, thankfully I wasnt even close to crying. I couldnt cry anymore my eyes were probably too dry to cry anymore.

"yeah, Ill be fine" I said quietly. I wasnt going to be fine and I knew it.

"Okay, Ill be back soon" My grandfather looked at me again. I could tell he was skeptical about leaving.

"Ill be fine," I repeated and continued painting. I heard him let some air and then he disappeared. I stopped painting and just stared at the painting. I could feel my stomach doing all kinds of things. I thought I was going to pass out. I stood and made my way inside. I was hungry so I was going to make myself some food, and probably puke after since I was filling sick and hungry at the same time. I made my way into the kitchen and found a paper right on the counter. Curiosity took over me and I ended up picking it up.

**You are invited to Tracy Lands and Oliver Woods wedding. Roselyn Church at 2:00 pm **


	25. Life Goes On And On

Oh my god what am I doing?  
I walked in slowly to find everyone seated, I made my way to the end quietly. God only knows how psycho people thought I was for being there late. They didnt know why I was there, I didnt either. I was just listening to my heart for once. I stood there shaking with this sudden feeling to just pass out but I stood tall watching Oliver. He looked so handsome in his tux, but his face revealed other feelings. As for Tracy she looked so beautiful I dont think I had ever seen such a beautiful bride until then. Her face was literally glowing. It happened so quickly that she turned and saw me. Her eyes shiny and all like she was about to cry. I dont even know how it was she spotted me right away. She didnt look afraid she just looked at me, turned and continued on. It was the way that she had looked at me that made me sigh and give up. I couldnt do it. As much as I wanted to just stop that wedding so I could keep my Oliver, my keeper, my heard, I couldnt. Oliver turned, I think he saw that Tracy had been looking at something intently and looked at me in the eye. He was really surprised, everyone noticed this and turned to look at me. My grandfather gave me a knowing look. I stood there trying to calm my self but I couldnt my legs were shaking. I stood there, though, with my head high and smiled at Oliver. I saw him clench his jaw and turn.

"Oliver Wood, do you take Miss Tracy to be your wife?"  
I had been standing there for an hour or so and waiting for this moment. I covered my mouth and waited. I saw Oliver turn and look at me once again. He was quiet for a few seconds. Everyone was looking at me.

"I do" He said and turned, he grabbed Tracys hand and kissed it.

"Tracy Lands, do you take Oliver Wood to be your husband?" She turned and looked at me. Im sorry, she mouthed.

" I do" And with that it was over. They were husband and wife. I shut my eyes and let out a small gasp. I had to lean back to stop myself from falling to the ground and crying. I wasnt crying though I was just standing there watching as Oliver cupped her face and kissed her. They walked out together. Everyone cheering but I stayed there with my lips shut tight and my eyes closed. My whole body shaking and my breaths loud enough to be heard. But there was no one to blame, except myself. I had been the one who had come here.

"Alexia, I think its best we leave" My grandfathers voice filled my ears. I stayed with my eyes closed and nodded.

"Im ok" I whispered and finally started moving towards the back exit.

"You shouldnt have come" My grandfather said.

"I had to" I replied as we walked away from the cheering and the newlyweds. We were halfway down the street where we would apparate when I heard loud footsteps.

"Ally" I didnt turn I stood there trying to tell my self to just walk away.

"Alexia, talk to him" My grandfather said and continued walking.

"I cant" I whispered but he was long gone. I stood there with my back to him.

"Ally" He said quietly and reached for my arm. He turned me around.

"Oliver" I replied not able to say anything. My voice was shaky.

"Ally, why did you come?"

"I wanted to stop the wedding" 

"Why didnt you?" He asked and pursed his lips.

"I couldnt, Oliver, shes so happy, she deserves it, she needs you" 

"I need you "He said and grabbed both my hands.

"I know, but you did the right thing"

"The right thing hurts, because I cant have you" I stayed there holding the knot that was forming in my throat.

"It just wasnt meant to be, Im sorry it wasnt because, I love you" I said quietly and looked into his chocolate brown eyes" I fell in love you from the moment I saw you and you know that, but you already had someone else"

"Wait for me" He said quietly, I could tell he felt guilty for saying this.

"I cant, youll never try loving her, like she deserves to be loved, it I tell you Ill wait until she...shes not going to, shes a fighter, and Im going to marry Draco, thats they truth" I said and started to turn around.

"I love you" He whispered letting me go. I could hear that he was hurting that he wanted to just kiss me at least one last time before he could finally let go but he knew better, his wife, was waiting for him, and he had to go to her.

"Me too" I whispered, but I dont think he heard me, the cold breeze shut my words away from his ears. I turned with tears falling down and looked at him one last time. He was crying, I continued walking while putting my hands on my face. I had lost him, and there was no going back. But I was strong, I would move on, sometimes hard things have to come for you to realize many things. I straightened and cleaned my tears, I would move on, because after all, live goes on and on..

_So youve heard, thats how it happened, I didnt stop the wedding, and I dont regret it either, because I know Tracy lived those years happily and she died happily. I stood and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. That wasnt then end, though, oh on, but a lot of things did change, like that fact that Hermione and Ron moved and we barely speak, sometimes they write, as for Stacie, she broke it off with Harry during those three years, but theres more to that story as well. My father, well who knows, then we were mad and stayed mad, untilwell more on that later. As for now I will tell you this much, I fell in love with Dracoand when I saw Oliver again.well.youll see. Im going to tell you the best part of my story.Stay seated and pay attention..Youll learn that love doesnt always go the way we expect it, its not perfect, its full of conflict and for me, its full of sorrow, youll see why and youll understand me when I tell you did, love does last forever and it can make it through everything, and I mean everything._


End file.
